Unwanted Roommates
by OceanSorrowSong
Summary: The Magic Council has left Midnight and Cobra in Lucy's care for the next 5 years. Will Lucy survive the next 5 long years? Will romance bloom between Lucy and Midnight, Lucy and Cobra, or maybe both? Read to find out. Warning: there are some cuss words and rating might change. (Sorry not good with summaries)
1. Chapter 1: WHAT!

**Me: Hey! This is my first fanfic so please go easy on me if it's bad. Rude comments WILL be ignored. Some suggestions will be helpful. And I hope you like it.**

**Lucy: Why are you so cruel to me? ~cries~**

**Me: (sweatdrops) Uh... I'm sorry?**

**Lucy: Wahhhhhh!**

**Midnight: Shut up. Plus I'm enjoying this.**

**Me: Where did you come from?**

**Cobra: He just got here and so did I.**

**Me: Oh.**

**Midnight: zzzzzzz.**

**Lucy: He sure falls asleep fast. ~sweat drops~**

**Cobra: Anyway... OceanSorrowSong doesn't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

**All except Midnight: Bye and enjoy the story!**

**Letters will be in bold.**

_Thoughts will be in italic._

* * *

><p><strong>~Lucy's house~ Lucy's POV<strong>

Knock knock knock

"Uhhh. It better not be team Natsu, I'm so NOT in the mood right now." I mumbled. I had just came back from a mission with Team Natsu and was currently cleaning all my wounds.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" I yelled. _'Yesh! Who ever is out there sure is impatient.'_ I thought to myself. When I opened the door I was shocked to see

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**MIDNIGHT AND COBRA!**

**Normal POV**

Lucy quickly slams the door, but Cobra stopped her before she could. "Wh-wh-what are you two doing here?!" She asks while glaring at the two said men. Both of the them just looks at her and smirks.

"Well what happened to you? Are you sure this is the best way to great us?" Midnight asks teasingly while looking at her chest. Lucy looks down to see that she is still in her mission clothes. Her green top was in tatters almost exposing her breast, her yellow skirt was ripped to the point where that if she bends down they would see her pink lacy panty.

"SH-SHU-SHUT UP!" She screams while covering her chest. "Besides you haven't answered me yet, what are **YOU TWO** doing here?!" She asks again.

Annoyed with her screaming, Cobra just gives her an official looking letter while Midnight smirks at her in amusement. Lucy took the letter and read what it says:

**Dear Ms. Lucy Heartfilia,  
>We, the Magic Council, are releasing the two former members of Oracion Seis, Midnight and Cobra into your care. We apologies for the short notice, but we, the Magic Council, believe that you are the only one that could...dominate these two. We truly apologize for the sudden request (AN: actually this is an order). They will be in your care for the next 5 years to prove that they are no longer evil. We wish you luck.<strong>

**From the Magic Council.**

She stand there with her eyes widening with each passing seconds. "WWWWWWHHHHHHAAAAAAATTTTTTT?!" She yells loudly that everyone in Magnolia probably heard her.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry thatif this fanfic was short. I didn't want it to be too long so I made it about medium size. The next chapter will probably be long.**

**Me: I hope you liked it.**

**Lucy: Again. Why are you so cruel to me?!**

**Me: Wow! Would look at the time? Gotta go. Bye!**

**Lucy: Hey! Comeback here! You still haven't answer me yet.**

**Cobra and Midnight: ~sweat drops~**

**Cobra: Please review. Oh and OceanSorrowSong told me to tell you to vote on who you want Lucy to end up with. Me or Midnight?**

**Everybody: Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2: Blondie and Kicks

**Me: Hey I'm back with a new chappie, yes I said chappie.**

**Midnight: Chappie!? That's so stupid!**

**Natsu: BWAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Me: WAIT! NATSU WHY ARE YOU HERE?!**

**Natsu: I was bored.**

**Me: GET OUT! THIS STORY HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU! ... Well maybe it does a little bit, but that's with Team Natsu.**

**Natsu: (pouts) meanie.**

**Me: JUST GO! IF YOU DON'T I MAKE YOU GO THROUGH HELL!**

**Natsu: AH! RUN FOR IT! IT'S ERZA #2! MONSTER!**

**Erza: What did you say, Natsu?! (a murderous aura surrounding her)**

**Me: Um... What are you doing here Erza?**

**Erza: To kill Natsu.**

**Me: Okay. (sweatdrops) Sorry about that and I'm just gonna ignore that last comment Natsu. Cobra, Midnight may you do the honors?**

**Cobra and Midnight: OceanSorrowSong doesn't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. Enjoy the story.**

**Me: I hope you like it.**

**Author's Note in bold.**

_Thoughts in italics._

* * *

><p><strong>Previous Chapter:<strong>

_She stand there with her eyes widening with each passing seconds. "WWWWWWHHHHHHAAAAAAATTTTTTT?!" She yells loudly that everyone in Magnolia probably heard her._

**~Still at Lucy's house~ Cobra and Midnight POV**

_'Damn this blondie is loud. I'm probably deaf now thanks to her._' They both thought at the same time.**(AN: Cobra's ears hurt more than Midnight's since he's a dragon slayer)**

**Normal POV**

"Shut up Blondie! My ears hurts now because of you!" Cobra yells.

"Damn! Why are you so loud?" Midnight said while, also, rubbing his ears.

"Hey! It's not my fault! I bet you would've freaked out too if you found out that two people, who had tried to kill you **TWICE**, are now living with you for the next 5 freaking years!" Lucy yells while pointing an accusing finger at them. What Lucy said caused the two to flinch at the memories.

"Oh yeah! We have some legal documents that you have to sign saying that we'll be in your care for the next 5 years." Cobra said.

**Cobra POV**

_'Noooo! Now my life is ruined thanks to these two idiots standing in front of me. Wait how did they know where my house is?! Are they some kind of stalkers?!'_ I heard Blondie thought. I was pissed off when she oh-so-politely "named" us idiots and stalkers.

"First, we are not stalkers. Second, the Magic Council gave us your address. Anymore questions?" I asked her boringly.

"How did you know what I was thinking?!" She yelled while standing there dumbfounded. Bewilderment and curiosity clearly seen on her face.

To answer her question I just pointed at my ears and said, "I can hear you, Ba~ka."

I heard Midnight sniggering while thinking _'Man this blondie is dumber than she looks.'_ I burst out laughing when I heard that.

"I agree with you, Midnight. She is dumber than she looks."

**Normal POV**

When Lucy heard what Cobra said she a vein popped. She then slowly walks over to the two men rolling around the floor, still laughing. "What?" They ask when they finally notice that she was in front of them. Suddenly, Lucy right foot lashed out, delivering a powerful kick to their heads while screaming "Lucy KICK!" Both men were sent flying into her wall.

CRASH

Because of the surprisingly powerful and painful kicks, they were now lying, unconscious, on her floor. "Ha! That's what you get for calling me dumb. ~yawn~ I'm gonna go to sleep. I'll deal with them tomorrow morning." And with that said she quickly took a shower, change into her pjs, and went to bed. She fell asleep as soon as her head hits the pillow, leaving Cobra and Midnight where they had landed.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: I know this chappie is short, but I'm kinda having a writer's block right now. Any suggestions will be helpful.<strong>

**Midnight and Cobra: HOW COME WE GOT KNOCKED OUT!? WITH A SINGLE KICK!?**

**Me: Because you deserved it**

**Both: HOW DID WE DESERVED IT?!**

**Me: Because I said so and it's funny to see two get beat by a girl. By the way, where's Lucy.**

**Midnight: I think she's still asleep.**

**Me: Oh, okay. Well, please review and give me some ideas for the next chappie. Oh, and don't forget to vote who you want Lucy to end up with. Midnight or Cobra? And one last thing, I'm calling myself Angela-chan now since OceanSorrowSong is too long.**

**Everybody(Lucy just woke up): Bye, see you next time!**


	3. Author's Note

**Hey guys! I just want you to know that the next chappie will be out sometime between today and Thursday. Please review and give me some suggestions on what to write. Still having a writer's block but slowly starting to get ideas. Don't forget to vote who you want Lucy to end up with, Midnight or Cobra? Oh! And I'll try to make the story longer, sorry (100x) if it's too short. But I'm still new at this. Well bye! See you next time!**

** - Angela-chan (a.k.a. OceanSorrowSong, for those who don't know yet)**


	4. Chapter 3: Settling In

**Me: Hi minna! I'm back with a new chappie! I'm so sorry that I took so long, but as you know I had a writer's block.**

**Natsu: Finally! What took you so long?**

**Me: Why are you here?! AGAIN!**

**Natsu: Because I was bored.**

**Me: (surrounded in a deadly aura) You have two choices. The first choice is that you leave now and you DON'T get kill. Second choice, you stay and get kill. Which one do you choose? Choose wisely.**

**Natsu: (scared) I th-th-think I-I'll le-leave now.**

**Me: Good choice. (Natsu leaves, and I turn back to normal) Sorry about that. Again.**

**Lucy: You're surprisingly scary.**

**Me: I know. I can be when I want to. Don't worry, I won't hurt you. I only hurt people that annoys me, jerks and dumbasses like Natsu, Gray, and Sting.**

**Lucy: Thank goodness.**

**Sting: Wha-?! Why me?!**

**Me: O~kay. Now here are the votes.**

**Cobra - 4**

**Midnight - 3**

**Sting: Don't ignore the Great Sting Eucliffe!**

**Me: Your not great and go away! I'm not making your story until a few more months.**

**Sting: Wha-**

**Me: BYE! (_Angela Kicks_ Sting towards Sabertooth) The annoying BEE has left the building!**

**Cobra: That was random... Cool! I'm in the lead.**

**Midnight: How come I'm not in the lead?**

**Me: That's because the more people voted for CoLu.**

**Midnight: (in the emo corner sulking)**

**Me: Now that's over. I hope you enjoy the story. It might suck a little since I ran out of ideas.**

**Lucy: Angela-chan does not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

**Everyone: Bye!**

**Author's Note in bold.**

_Thoughts in italic._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previous Chapter:<strong>_

_Because of the surprisingly powerful and painful kicks they were now lying, unconscious, on her floor. "Ha! That's what you get for calling me dumb. ~yawn~ I'm gonna go to sleep. I'll deal with them tomorrow morning." And with that said she went to bed and fell asleep as soon as her head hits it pillow, leaving Cobra and Midnight where they had landed._

**~Lucy's house~ Lucy's POV**

I woke up to something warm around me. _'Natsu,_' I thought. When I open my eyes I saw the sleeping face of Midnight. When I turn to my left a saw the sleeping face of Cobra. "KYAAAAAAAAA!" I kicked them both in the face, sending them flying off my bed.

"What the hell blondie!" Cobra groan while rubbing his head.

"Why'd you kick us? Again." Midnight ask this time, rubbing his head too.

When I look at them I notice that they were both shirtless. Blushing I yell, "It's not my fault that I found **TWO** half naked boys in **MY** bed sleeping **WITH** me. Besides, why are you on **MY** bed?!"

"We woke up on the floor and it felt uncomfortable so we slept with you." Cobra said casually as if it's normal.

_'How can he said that so casually?! Well, waking up and finding someone in my bed is pretty normal for me since Natsu does ALL the time. But I'm still not use to it and still. Finding them two in my bed was not what I expected... well maybe a little.'_ I thought.

"What do you mean Salamander does it all the time?" Cobra ask while lifting an eyebrow along with Midnight.

_'SHIT! I forgot he could do that! AGAIN!'_

"You should really remember that he could read your mind. Now, what do you mean Salamander does it all the time?" Midnight asks this time.

_'Oh great! I have another mind reader in the house.'_ I thought sarcastically.

"He's not a mind reader. Your shock was showing on your face. Now answer our question." Cobra said impatiently.

_'Geez what got his panties in a twist.'_ Cobra glared at me when I said that. "Ugh~ he always somehow sneaks into my house before I come home and I would always kick him out, but when I wake up in the morning I see him right next to me, sleeping. Every time is the same. He sneaks in, I kick him out, he sneaks back in when I'm asleep, I wake up in the morning and see him, I would freak out and scream, I kick him off my bed, waking him during the process, and lastly I'd make him breakfast or just kick him out again." I finish while signing. _'Wait why am I even telling them all of this?'_ I thought.

"Because you LO~VE us." Cobra said teasingly, dragging out the O, making it sound sexy. He and Midnight smirk when they saw me blushing 50 shades of red.

"I DO NOT LOVE YOU!" I scream still blushing cherry red.

"Then why are you blushing?" Midnight ask smirking, knowing he'll win.

"Whatever," I huff. "Right now we're going to figure out where you two will sleep, and no you're not sleeping with me. Hmmmm. I got it! One of you can sleep in the guest room **(AN: Lucy doesn't have a guest room, but I'm gonna make it so she does.)** and the other one can sleep on the couch, or both of you can sleep in the guest room. It's your choice." I said.

"I'm taking the bed," Cobra said instantly.

"Fine, I'll take the couch." Midnight grumble, obviously not happy about sleeping on the couch.

"Since that went faster than I expected, I'm going take a shower. You two better not touch or break anything while I'm in the shower." I said glaring at them. They just shrug and plop themselves on my couch. I went into my bathroom and turn the water on, filling the bathtub 3/4 full of warm water. I strip naked and slowly got into the tub. I then pour some strawberry and vanilla scented soap into the water. The soothing scent of strawberries and vanilla, along with the warm water soothed my sore muscles and aching nerves. After soaking for a good 30 minutes, I got out of the tub, wrapped a soft, fluffy towel around my body, and another towel around my hair. I then brush my teeth. When my hair was semi-wet, I pulled on my black, lacy bra and underwear, my pink tank top with black, lacy designs around the edge, a black mini skirt, and tied a small bundle of my hair to the right side of my head with a red ribbon. "Y'all guys want breakfast?" I ask them while putting on my belt that has my keys and my Fleuve d'étoiles attached to it. _~SILENCE~_ "Um guys?" When I exited the bathroom, I saw that Midnight and Cobra weren't in the living room. They were over by my desk reading...**MY MANUSCRIPT!** I quickly snatch the papers from the, shove it in my desk drawer, and locked it.

"Why'd you snatched it away? It was getting good." They ask.

"Because I promise Levy-chan that she gets to read it first, and it's not good, it's pretty bad." I said.

"No, it's actually quite good if you ask me." Cobra said.

Blushing, "Whatever! Now do you guys want breakfast or not?" I ask then again.

"Finally!"

"That would be great, now get to it" **(AN: I bet you know who said that)**

"Don't order me around, or else you get no food. Go take a shower while I make breakfast, both of you. You guys stink! I'll lay some clothes and towels out for y'all to use." I said setting some clothes and towels down in the bathroom, ignoring Cobra and Midnight's glares.

"Why do you have guy's clothes?" Cobra asks, raising an eyebrow at me.

"My friend Gray always strips in my house leaving his clothes behind. If you want to know why he strips it's because he has a stripping habit. He always strips unconsciously, not noticing until someone tells him." I said while walking into the kitchen and gathering the ingredients needed for pancakes, eggs, and sausage. "Oh yeah. We're going to my guild after breakfast to explain this... um..."situation" to them." I said after Cobra came out of the shower.

"WHAT! NO WAY IN HELL BLONDIE!" They both scream. I just roll my eyes at them and continue pouring the pancake batter into the pan while cracking the eggs onto another pan.

"Yes you are. I'm not gonna stay here for the next 5 years taking care of you. I've gotta go on missions and spend time with me friends, cause unlike you two, I have a life." I said making 3 more pancakes, flipping over the eggs, and putting sausages into another pan.

"Whatever blondie," Cobra said clearly annoyed.

"Just hurry it up with breakfast." Midnight said, annoyed as well. He then went to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

_'They are so easy to annoy.'_ I thought.

**Normal POV**

After 15 more minutes breakfast was ready. Cobra was stuffing his face like Natsu, Midnight was was doing the same but was less messier than him, and Lucy just ate with grace like she was taught when she was still the Heartfilia heiress.

"Thmus muot ns ansximg! Youm a prehm gom hoom!" Cobra said with his mouth full.

Lucy just sweatdrops and ask Midnight, "Did you understand any of that?" He nodded. "Care to translate for me?"

"He said that the food is amazing and that you're a pretty good cook. Which I agree." Midnight says.

"Oh. Thanks, I guess. Oh, and hurry up guys we still gotta go to the guild." Lucy said. When she reminded them, they just groan.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: I know the story's pretty bad. But you can't blame. I'm still new at this.<strong>

**Cobra and Midnight: This story is so boring.**

**Me: (crying) You guys didn't have to so blunt about it! I know it was bad but couldn't you at least show me SOME support?!**

**Both: SHIT! She's crying.**

**Me: (cries even harder and louder) WAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! LUCYYYY!**

**Lucy: Sh, sh. It's ok, it's ok. I'm sure that you'll do even better next time. (hugs me)**

**Me: (stops crying) I'm not so sure about that. Can you give me that my strawberry frost tea?**

**Lucy: Sure!**

**Me: (drinks my strawberry frost tea) POOF! What happened?**

**Cobra: Why do you have wolf ears and tail?**

**Me: What do you... Oh no. Oh please no.**

**Midnight: What happened?**

**Me: Lucy! The bottle you gave me wasn't my strawberry frost tea, it was a TRANSFORMATION POTION!**

**Lucy: WHAT?! I'm so sorry!**

**Me: Oh well. I'll just have to deal with it until the potion wears off. I hope you enjoyed this story, sorry if I suck. Please review and any suggestions would be wonderful. Don't forget to vote who you want Lucy to end up with, Cobra or Midnight?**

**Everyone: Bye minna! See you next time!**


	5. Author's Note 2

**Hi minna! I just wanted to say that I'm sorry (100x) if my story's too short or just plain short, but you must understand. As a beginner author I'm running out of ideas and having many writer's block. Gomen to those who like long stories.**

**Unwanted Roommates Chapter 4 will be out within a week. Please continue to review and ANY suggestions will greatly appreciated. Please don't forget to vote who you want Lucy to end up with, Midnight or Cobra.**

**- Angela-chan**


	6. Chapter 4: Protecting The Enemies

**Me: Hi minna! I'm back with chappie number 4 (wagging my tail back and forth excitingly)**

**Cobra: You look weird when you wag your tail.**

**Me: It's not my fault that I have it!**

**Lucy: I'm so sorry! (bowing over and over again)**

**Me: (sweat drops at Lucy's action) I already told you it's not your fault. I guess in a way it's my fault for putting that transformation potion next to my strawberry frost tea. (My ears and tail droops down making me look like a sad wounded puppy)**

**Lucy: KAWAII! You are so adorable right now!**

**Midnight and Cobra: (sweat drops at Lucy fan-girling me)**

**Me: (ignores Lucy's fan-girling) Um okay... Well I hope you guys like this new chappie and um Lucy?**

**Lucy: (snap out of her fan-girling mode) Yeah?**

**Me: Will you do the honors?**

**Lucy: (smiles brightly) Of course! Ehem. Angela-chan does not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

**Midnight: Don't forget to vote who you want Lucy to end up with.**

**Cobra: Me or Midnight?**

**Me: OMG! I almost forgot! Here are the votes.**

**Cobra - 7**

**Midnight - 7**

**Midnight and Cobra: It's a TIE!?**

**Me: Yes, it's a tie so shut up! You're hurting my ears.**

**Natsu: Why does your ears hurt Angela-chan?**

**Me: Why are you're here?! AGAIN! If you say because you're bored then I suggest you leave before you DIE! (surrounded by deadly aura)**

**Natsu: Y-yes m-m'am! (runs off screaming monster)**

**Me: Baka~ And I'm sorry about that. At least I hope he learned a lesson, but knowing him he probably didn't... Gray if you came here just to laugh at Natsu then I suggest you leave too. Before I kill you!**

**Gray: (runs off also screaming monster)**

**Me: Now my head and ears hurt from all the screaming. I hope you'll enjoy the story! Bye!**

**Author's Note in bold.**

_Thoughts in italic._

* * *

><p><strong>Previous Chapter:<strong>

_"Oh. Thanks I guess. Oh, and hurry up guys we still gotta go to the guild." I said. When I reminded them they just groan._

**~Time Skip: at the guild~ Lucy's POV**

I stop in front of the guild door and turned around towards the two idiots behind me.

"I heard that!" Cobra said, annoyed.

I just rolled my eyes, ignore his comment and said, "When we go in, you guys stay beh-," I was cut short when the two idiots just walk pass me and kick the door open. The guild went silent as soon as they saw who it was and got into battle position. It was so quiet that you can heard a pin drop until...

"Fire Dragon's Roar!",

"Ice Make: Lance!"

"Requip: Heaven's Wheel Armor: Blumenblatt!"

All the attacks headed for the two ex-Oracion Seis. Cobra could've just dodge** (AN: more like move)** all the attacks while Midnight could've just reflected it, sending the attacks towards the Fairy Tail members, but they didn't. They just stood there. _'I've got to do something!'_ I thought seeing all the attacks aim towards the idiots. _'They're my responsibility!'_ The attacks hit and exploded, creating smoke.

"KYAAAAAA!"

**Normal POV**

Screams could be heard everywhere in the guild. Everyone recognized the scream but they wouldn't believe it... that is until the smoke cleared. Standing in the way of the of the attack and in front of the ex-Oracion Seis members was...Lucy?! She had her arms spread out in front of the two ex-Oracion Seis members, in a protecting stance. Everyone including Cobra and Midnight was shocked, they stared at her, eyes widen in disbelief. Lucy was protecting the two "enemies", and because she blocked the attack for them she is now cover in cuts and bruises, her clothes were once again shredded, and she has a deep cut on her stomach, bleeding heavily.

**Guild, Midnight, and Cobra's POV**

_'Why is she protecting us/them?!'_ Everyone thought. They snap out of their shock when she collapse onto the floor, clutching her stomach and coughing up blood.

**Lucy's POV**

"LUCY!" The guild member scream, running towards me. When I heard them scream my name I struggled to stand up. When I finally succeed in standing up, I looked up at the guild, smiled, and immediately started to collapse again.

I waited for the impact of the cold floor, but instead I hit something warm and hard. I open my eyes only to see Midnight's blood red eyes. I stared at them, losing myself in his eyes. _'How come I never notice how pretty his eyes were? Wait what am I thinking?! I'm not falling in love with him am I?'_ I ask myself.

My train of thoughts were interrupted when I heard someone cough. I turn towards the person that cough and saw that it was Cobra. He has a jealous aura around him._ 'Does he like me?' _I thought. Cobra obviously heard that and turned away blushing.

"Lucy!" I snap my heard towards an angry and confuse Natsu. "Why did you protected them?!" He yelled at me. Everyone went quiet and stared at me once again, waiting for my answer, even Master wanted to know why I protected them. Apparently Master saw everything since the beginning. I just sigh and said, "Because their my responsibility." As soon as those words left my mouth I started coughing up blood again. "Get her to the infirmary! We'll talk about this later when she's all better." I heard Master yell before darkness took over.

**~Time Skip: after Wendy heal Lucy~ Wendy's POV**

"She's all better now, but I couldn't do anything for the cut on her stomach. It was too deep, but it will heal over time. Unfortunately it will leave a scar." I told everyone that's in the infirmary. Master, Team Natsu, Midnight, and Cobra sigh in relieve, but Erza was still troubled, for she was the one that caused the cut. "Don't worry Erza, it's not your fault. You didn't do it on purpose so I'm sure Lucy will forgive you for it." I assured her.

"I know but I still feel guilty that I was the one that caused it." Erza said sighing. "I know! I'll ask her to punch me when she wakes up." She said causing all of us to sweat drop.

**Master's POV**

When I heard what Erza said I sweat drop at her...um...antics? "Let's get back to the problem at hand, shall we?" I ask them. They all nodded. I turn towards the two "enemies" and ask, "What does Lucy means when she said that you were her responsibility?"

"Just like what it means old man," Midnight answer while twirling a piece of his hair.

"So that means she taking care of you two?!" I ask them, shocked.

"Yes, she has a letter explaining everything. You should ask for it when she wakes up. Which should be about now." Cobra said. Just as he said that Lucy starts to stir and groan.

**Lucy's POV**

I started to wake up, and when I tried to sit up I felt pain all over again. "Lucy-san you should stay still! You're still not healed completely yet!" I heard Wendy said, her voice filled with concern. When I open my eyes I saw Master, Team Natsu, and the two idiots staring at me.

"We're not idiots!" I heard Cobra said, but I just ignored him.

"W-wh-what happened?" I ask.

"You jumped in front of our attacks, protecting them two." Erza said pointing at Cobra and Midnight.

"Oh yeah" I said.

"My child, may I ask why you protected them and why you said that they're your responsibility?" Master ask.

"I protected them because-"

* * *

><p><strong>Me: I'm gonna end the chappie here and continue the sentence on the next chappie! Sometimes I just love cliffhangers, don't you? (wagging my tail back and forth again)<strong>

**Cobra: You should've at least finish your sentence.**

**Me: It's my story so I can do anything I want.**

**Cobra: Whatever.**

**Me: I hope you guys liked it and please review.**

**Lucy: Don't forget to vote on who you want me to end up with!**

**Erza: Midnight or Cobra?**

**Me: Um Erza?**

**Erza: Yeah?**

**Me: Why are you here?**

**Erza: Cause I want to be.**

**Me: O~Kay... I'm sorry for another short chappie, but please bear with me. ANY suggestions on what should happen on the next chappie are greatly appreciated. And hopefully the ears and tail will be gone by then.**

**Lucy: But why? You look so KAWAII!**

**Me: Oh would you look at the time. I've gotta go. Bye minna! See you next time! (running away from Lucy)**

**Lucy: Hey! Don't ignore me! (runs after me)**

**Everyone: Let us all pray that Angela-chan survives Lucy. ~moment of silence~**

**Me and Lucy: THAT'S NOT FUNNY!**

**Everyone: Bye! (running away from me and Lucy. Well except for Erza, she smelled strawberry shortcake.)**


	7. Chapter 5: My Responsibility

**Me: Hi minna! (wags tail excitingly) Chappie number 5 is here! Sorry that it took longer than usual. Chinese New Year is coming soon so I've been pretty busy, and not to mention I have school.**

**Midnight: How come you still have the ears and tail?**

**Me: Last chappie I just SAID that I HOPE I would be gone by now, (ears droop and pouts cutely) but I still have it.**

**Lucy: I still say that you look KAWAII with it!**

**Me: Yeah yeah. You said that every time. (waves Lucy off)**

**Lucy: Why are you so mean to me?!**

**Me: Um... Here are the votes!**

**Cobra - 10**

**Midnight - 9**

**Erza: It seems there's more CoLu fans than MidLu fans**

**Me: I'm not even gonna bother to ask.**

**Cobra: HELL YEAH! It's because I'm more awesome than that emo!**

**Midnight: What did you said?!**

**Midnight and Cobra: (starts a pointless battle)**

**Me: (pops a vein) STOP YOUR POINTLESS BATTLE AND SHUT UP UNLESS YOU WANT TO DIE! I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE THE MAIN CHARACTER OF THIS STORY! I...WILL...KILL...YOU! (bare my fangs at them)**

**Both: (stop fighting and starts shivering in fear)**

**Natsu and Gray: RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! IT'S ERZA #2!**

**Me: I'm gonna ignore that comment.**

**Erza: They are so dead.**

**Me: I'm sorry for that. Again. I hope you enjoy this chappie! (smiles brightly) Erza, Lucy may you do the honors?**

**Erza and Lucy: Sure! Angela-chan does not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

**Me: Please review and don't forget to vote on who you want Lucy to end up with! Midnight or Cobra?**

**Everyone: Bye minna!**

**Author's note in bold**

_Thoughts in italic._

**Previous Chapter:**

* * *

><p><em>"My child, may I ask why you protected them and why you said that they're your responsibility?" Master ask.<em>

_"I protected them because-"_

**~In the infirmary~ Lucy's POV**

"I protected them because they're my responsibility for the next 5 years." I said bluntly.

"WHAT!?" Everyone shouted. When I saw their faces I try to stifle my laughter, but it came out anyway. Now I'm laying on the infirmary bed laughing my ass off.

Apparently Natsu was the first one to snap out from his shock, "What's so funny Luce?"

"Hahahahahah y-you sh-ahahahah should have s-s-se-hahahah seen your f-f-face!" I managed to choke out with tears running down my face, and me clutching my stomach in pain from all the laughing.

"Do you have proof?" Master ask after getting over the shock and calming me down.

"Yes sir. Here's the letter that the Magic Council sent me." I said handing him the letter. As he read the letter his eyes widen and he paled a little. "Is something the matter Master?" I ask him, a little worried.

**Master's POV**

I read the letter that Lucy handed me:

**Dear Ms. Lucy Heartfilia,  
>We, the Magic Council, are releasing the two former members of Oracion Seis , Midnight and Cobra into your care. We apologies for the short notice, but we, the Magic Council, believe that you are the only one that could...dominate these two. We truly apologies for the sudden request (AN: actually this is an order). They would be in your care for 5 years to prove that they are no longer evil. We wish you luck.<strong>

**From the Magic Council**

My eyes widen at the letter, and I started thinking on the reasons why Midnight and Cobra was put in her care. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Lucy ask if something's the matter.

"No, nothing's the matter my child. Are you sure you could handle these two," pointing at the two idiots **(AN: I'm sorry! I couldn't help it. I just had to call them idiots every chance I get)**, all by yourself for the next 5 years?" I asked, worried.

"Yes Master. I'm pretty sure that I could handle them for that long. Besides if they try anything then... I'll just leave that threat unfinished." She said while smirking darkly. A chill went down everyone's spine when they saw the smirk.

_'D-d-demon L-L-Lucy!_' The guild thought.

_'I pity Midnight and Cobra, for Lucy's wrath was legendary. Even scarier than Erza and Mira combined.' _At that thought I shuddered. Then I heard some whispering. When I turn to look who it was, I saw Cobra whispering something to Midnight. When I look at them closely I saw that the colors were drained from his face, and Midnight was slowly turning paler than he already is with his eyes widely in disbelief.

"WHAT! SHE'S SCARIER THAN TITIANIA AND THE DEMON MIRAJANE COMBINED WHEN SHE'S ANGRY!" Midnight shouted.

_'Hmm. It seems Cobra can read people's mind. Luckily I put up a Mind Barrier when Midnight exploded.'_

**Lucy's POV**

"WHAT! SHE'S SCARIER THAN TITIANIA AND THE DEMON MIRAJANE COMBINED WHEN SHE'S ANGRY!"

"Who's scarier than Erza and Mira combined?" I asked Midnight. I notice that the idiots both stiffen when I heard me.

"N-n-no one!" They exclaim together.

"Fine. Don't tell me I'll just ask Erza," turns to Erza "Do you know who's the person that's scarier than you and Mira combined?" I ask her.

"Yes, I know who. Thankfully she's only that strong and scary when she's angry." She said while shuddering...wait shuddering?! _'OMG! She's that strong and scary when they're angry that she managed to get Erza scared!'_

"May I ask who is it?" I said calmly while inside I'm scared to death.

"Um Lucy, sweetie. That girl is... um... how should I say this? Master?" Mira ask looking at Master with pleading eyes.

"-signs- It's you Lucy. You are scarier than Erza and Mira combined when your angered." Master told me.

**Normal POV**

While Lucy was trying to digest what she heard, Master turn to Midnight and Cobra. "Since you'll be under her care I suggest that you join Fairy Tail too."

"What! Master why would you let them join?" Natsu yelled.

"If they join then it'll be easier for Lucy."

"But gram-"

"WHAT?!" Natsu was cut short when Lucy screamed.

_'So she finally got that through her head.'_ Everyone thought.

"Lucy I've decided to let them" pointing once again at the two idiots "join, so that I'll be easier for you to watch them." Master informs Lucy.

"I'm ok with that! Let's go get your insignia!" Lucy said, smiling. Lucy got off the bed and walked out the infirmary, dragging Cobra and Midnight with her. She continued to drag them to the bar where she said, "Mira! These two idiots need to get their insignia!"

"Where and what color?" Mira said, holding the Fairy Tail insignia stamp.

"Left should, dark red." Cobra said before feeling the cool stamp on his skin and a tingling feeling.

"Right should blade, black." Midnight said sleepily before he, also, felt the cool stamp on the skin and a tingling feeling.

As Mira was finishing with the stamps Lucy suddenly said, "Oh I know! You guys should join Team Natsu too!" Lucy screams cheerfully, catching the entire guild's attention, obliviously to her.

"No way Luce! I'm not working with them!"

"For once I agree with flame-brain, Lucy. I'm not working with them!"

"I'm sorry Lucy, but I agree with them too."** (AN: guess who said these)**

"Fine! I'll just form a team with them then." Lucy said standing in between Cobra and Midnight.

"Ok, sure... WAIT WHAT!" Team Natsu screams, shock.

"WHAT!" The guild yells, knocking over chairs and tables.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Sorry that this chappie is short, but my family is busy preparing for Chinese New Years. I hope you can understand.<strong>

**Team Natsu except Lucy: Why does Lucy have to leave Team Natsu?!**

**Me: Because I want her to, and because this way is easier for me to do some CoLu and MidLu moments.**

**Team Natsu except Lucy: Bu- (I cut them off)**

**Me: Oh shit! I've gotta hurry, my parents are calling me!**

**Lucy: Calm down, you still have like 5 minutes left.**

**Me: I know, anyway... I hope you like the chappie! Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Lucy: Don't forget to vote on who I should end up with!**

**Mira: Midnight or Cobra?**

**Me: I give up! (throws my arms up)**

**Mira: Give up on what?**

**Me: Asking y'all guys why you're here, and keeping you out.**

**Mira: That's mean.**

**Me: No it's not. Anyway ANY suggestion on what the team's name should be would help. Keep in mind that the team name should have something to do with ALL of them. See you next time!**

**Everyone: Bye!**


	8. TEAM NAME ANNOUNCEMENT!

**Hi minna! I have narrow down many suggested team names and some of my own to the 10 listed below. Please vote on which team name you would like for me to use. The next chappie will be delayed due to this. The poll will end on February 6, 2014. That gives you 1 week to vote.**

**1. Moonlight Tears (suggested by: Twilight Akashiya)**

**2. Celestial Snake Illusion (suggested by: Tez15 from DA)**

**3. Team Nightdragonstar (suggested by: lovergirl8602)**

**4. Celestial Moonlight Illusion**

**5. Poison Star Mirage (suggested by: Tez15 from DA)**

**6. Poisoned Midnight Stars (suggested by: Guest)**

**7. Mist of The Darkness (suggested by: angel of neverending darkness)**

**8. Dark Poison Star (suggested by: sofsof2015)**

**9. Poisoned Celestial Tears**

**10. Midnight Poison Rose**

**Oh, and Happy Chinese New Years Eve (1-30-14) and Chinese New Years (1-31-14)!**


	9. Chapter 6: Moonlight Tears Created

**Me: Hi minna! Chappie number 6 is here! I'm so excited! (wags tail) I'm sorry that I took WAAAYYYYY longer than usual. Oh, and congratulation Twilight Akashiya! We are using your suggested team name!**

**Lucy: Congratulation Twilight Akashiya! And it's okay Angela-chan. You were pretty busy with school right?**

**Me: Yeah. I have SOOOO many tests to get ready for that I'm freaking out right now! As you can tell.**

**Cobra: You should calm down.**

**Midnight: zzzzzzz**

**Me: Why is he asleep?**

**Cobra: He got tired of waiting for you to finish writing your story.**

**Me: WELL MY BAD! It's not fault that I HAVE a life, and that YOU TWO (points at Cobra and Midnight) don't!**

**Lucy: Um Angela-chan, I think you should get some rest. You look very tired and stressed.**

**Me: B-b-b-but.**

**Lucy: No buts. You need rest. For goodness sake! You look like you could pass out right now!**

**Erza: I agree with Lucy. You need some rest.**

**Me: There's not point arguing with you two is there? I pretty sure you'll just knock me unconscious and drag me back home.**

**Lucy and Erza: Yup!**

**Me: Very well. I'll leave the rest up to you two. Bye. (leaves to get some rest)**

**Lucy: Angela-chan does not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

**Erza: Please review and vote on who you want Lucy to end up with.**

**Cobra: Me or Midnight?**

**Midnight: zzzzzzz**

**Lucy: (sweatdrops) Here are the votes so far!**

**Cobra - 24**

**Midnight - 21**

**Everyone: Bye!**

**Author's Note in bold.**

_Thoughts in italic._

* * *

><p><strong>Previous Chapter:<strong>

_"Fine! I'll just form a team with them then." Lucy said standing in between Cobra and Midnight._

_"Ok, sure... WAIT WHAT!" Team Natsu screams, shock._

_"WHAT!" The guild yells, knocking over chairs and tables._

**~In the guild hall~ Normal POV**

"Why Luce?"

"Because I need to take care of them, and I can't do that if their not in Team Natsu. But since you won't allow them to join, I'll just create a team with them. Unless..."

"If you're thinking about us letting them" points to Midnight and Cobra "join Team Natsu just so you don't leave, then I'm sorry to say that you are sadly mistaken." Erza said sternly, crossing her arms across her chest as if to finalize her point.

"Forming a team with you two idiots it is then!" Lucy said rather cheerfully, linking one of her arms through Midnight's and the other through Cobra's, making her stand between them two.

Both Midnight and Cobra blush when they feel Lucy's breast on their arm.

"I-I'm okay w-with that." Midnight said trying not to stammer while his eyebrows are twitching from being called an idiot far too many times.

"Stop calling us idiots, and who's going to be the leader of the team?" Cobra ask, trying to keep his blush hidden.

"I don't know." Lucy answered back, not aware of Midnight's stammering and Cobra's blushing.

"Lucy, you do know that you're saying that you are quitting Team Natsu, right?" Gray ask.

"I know that." Lucy said smiling, breaking Team Nastu's heart.

"Now who should be the leader?" Lucy asked her new team.

"Lucy, I believe you should be the leader of the team since it is your idea." Master said.

"M-m-me?! B-b-but w-why?" Lucy stammered.

"Because Lucy, my dear, you have the leadership to do so, you have wisdom beyond your age, you have the determination and will, your kindness and forgiveness that lights even the darkest of heart, and although slow to anger, your wrath was legendary. With these **(AN: mainly your wrath) **you'll be able to keep these two boys in line and probably change their life too." Master stated. The other Fairy Tail members nodded their head in agreement. Some (Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Bixlow, Loke, and other bakas) shiver when they remember Demon Lucy.

"Since we have a leader, what should our team name be?" Midnight ask.

"How about Team Lucy?"

Said girl blush. "Too plain."

"Oh I know! How about Moonlight Tears?" Lucy suggested.

"Sounds cool, but what made you choose that?" Cobra ask.

Instead of answering, Lucy just look down with her bangs shadowing her eyes.

After a few minutes of silence, Natsu became worry, so he ask Lucy, "Luce? Are you ok?"

Lucy didn't answer, instead she just look up. What everyone saw surprised them, all of them. Lucy's eyes was dim and lifeless. They were not bright, cheerful, and full of life. This Lucy look fragile and broken, not like the strong, cheerful Lucy that they knew. She turn to Cobra and gave him a sad smile.

**Cobra's POV**

When I saw that sad smile my heart clinched. _'Why does my heart hurt when she smile like that.'_ I thought.

"I choose it because of all the sadness and pain we all" she said pointing to herself, Midnight, and me "went through when we were young." Lucy said softly that it was barely audible, but thanks to my hearing I was able to heard it.

"...Oh..." was all we could say for we were speechless.

**Lucy's POV**

"Okay! Enough with the past. Moonlight Tears let's go on a mission!" I exclaim with sparkling eyes.

Everyone swear drops at how fast Lucy's mood change.

"Sure." Midnight and Cobra both said.

"Great come on! Let's go pick a mission!" I said already looking at the requests.

"How about this one?" Midnight ask handling me the request.

**Help! There's been some bandits terrorizing the villagers, and stealing money!  
>Location: Clover Town<br>Reward: 21,000 Jewels**

"Hmmm. Capturing some bandits for 21,000 Jewels? Sounds good! Let's go!" And with that said I drag Moonlight Tears towards the bar to get the request approved. "Hey Mira! Can you approved this for us?"

"Sure Lucy! Hold on for just a minute... Here you go!"

"Thanks! Come on guys! I need to go to my house first." I said.

"Hm"

"Sure"

**~Time Skip: at the house~ still Lucy's POV**

"I'm home!" I yelled.

"Why do you say that when nobody's here?" Cobra ask.

"It became a habit of mine since childhood." I said going to my bedroom, leaving the two idiots in my living room.

"Hiya Luce!"

"INTRUDER!" I yelled delivering a Lucy Kick to the intruder's head.

Soon afterwards, I heard running, then Cobra and Midnight appeared. "What happened?!" They yelled, but as soon as they saw Natsu on the ground unconscious, they burst out laughing. Pretty soon they were rolling around on the ground, clutching their stomachs. "Hahahahahahaha n-nice hahahaha o-one hahahahaah b-blondie!" They managed to stutter out before bursting into laughter again.

_'Wow, I think this is the first time I've saw them laughing so genuinely and carefree.' _I thought smiling brightly.

"Whatever blondie." Cobra said.

"Humph! Whatever! Just help me drag him to my bed." I told them. They just shrug and grab Natsu. Cobra grab his arms while Midnight grab his legs. "Now put him-" Before I could finish, Midnight and Cobra LITERALLY threw him towards my bed. Unfortunately, they miss. Natsu hit the wall again, face first. He slid down the wall and laid in a heap on the floor. "I said put him on my bed, NOT THROW HIM!" I yelled at the two imbeciles. While I was lecturing the two imbeciles **(AN: Yes, I gave them a new nickname)** Natsu woke up, but I didn't hear him.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Yeah... I'm just gonna leave it right there. I don't really know what to put after that.<strong>

**Natsu: Why'd you make me unconscious?!**

**Me: Cause I want to, and GO AWAY! I don't have the energy to deal with you right now. Lucy can you do the rest? I think I came down with a cold. A-a-achoo! See! I'm gonna go to sleep. Bye! See you next chappie! Achoo!**

**Everyone: Poor Angela-chan. Hope you get better!**

**Lucy: Please review and continue to vote on CoLu and MidLu!**

**Everyone again: Bye!**


	10. Author's Note, PLEASE read!

**Hi minna. I'm sorry that I haven't updated in the past 3-4 weeks. I've been really busy with projects and homework. Plus I been really depressed. My friends been ignoring me, so I isolated myself in my bedroom during my depression. **

**I might be able to upload a new chappie sometime next week, but I'm not sure. **

**Don't forget to vote on who you want Lucy to end up with!**

**SPOILER ALERT! **

**In the next chappie there WILL be a **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CoLu **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AND **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MidLu **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Moment!**

**-Angela-chan **


	11. Chapter 7: Mission and Kisses

**YOU CAN SKIP THE NOTE BELOW IF YOU WANT!**

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Hi minna! Chappie 7 is FINALLY here! I'm SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY that I haven't updated any new chappie in the past... 4 months? I don't know I lost count already. And to all those fans out there, I think you misunderstood my last author's note. While I was reading the reviews some made it sound like I wasn't going to continue writing <em>Unwanted Roommates<em>. Well guess what? GET THAT IDEA OUT YOUR HEAD! I am NEVER giving up on this story. So don't worry about it! I will finished this story. All I meant in my last author's note was that I was a bit _too_ lonely, that's all. Nothing else.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ok now that misunderstanding and drama is cleared as they say on the stage, _"On with the show!"_. Or in this case, _"On with the story!"_**

**Lucy: Ok, I must say that was a bit dramatic.**

**Me: Oh I know. Some people says that I'm sometimes a bit too dramatic.**

**Lucy: Oh~ I wonder what's going to happen on the mission.**

**Me: You'll have to read to find out. Oh! And here are the votes!**

**Cobra - 33**

**Midnight - 33**

**Both - 9**

**Me: Looks like MidLu fans has caught up with CoLu fans. Anyway as you can see I decided to added _Both_ for those fans out there that wants Lucy to end up with well both of them. The way I'm going to do it if _Both_ wins is to have three different alternate endings. One MidLu, one CoLu, and the last CobraXLucyXMidnight.**

**Cobra: WHAT! How could this happen?! How could people like emo?! I'm much more better than him!**

**Me: Arrogant much? Reminds me of a certain _Bee_ that I kicked a few months ago.**

**Sting: I ain't no damn bee!**

**Me: _Angela Swing! _~Sent Sting flying back to Sabertooth again~ Whoo hoo! It's a home run!**

**Lucy: ~sweat drops~ Where did you get the baseball bat?**

**Me: That's for me to know and you to find out ;p. Anyway back to our topic.**

**Midnight: What'd you say poison freak?!**

**Midnight and Cobra: ~starts a pointless battle~**

**Natsu: A fight? I wanna join! ~joins the fight~**

**Elfman: It manly to join fights! ~joins fight~**

**Gray: Oi! Flame-brain! Quit destroying the room! ~gets punch by Natsu.~ Oh now you done it! ~Joins the fight as well~**

**~Gajeel, Sting (Me: He recovered fast.), Rogue, Lyon, and pretty much all other boys from different guilds join the fight~**

**Me: Hey Lucy can you do the disclaimer? ~trying to ignore the fight behind me~**

**Lucy: Sure and Angela-chan?**

**Me: Yeah?**

**Lucy: Aren't you going to stop them? ~points at the group of men while dodging stray spells~**

**Me: Nope! It's entertaining. ~dodges a reflected fire dragon's roar~ Besides what harm could they do?**

**Lucy: ~whispers~ I could think up over a hundred harms. ~talking normally~ Anyway~ Angela-chan does not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. ~dodges a flying sword~**

**Me: WHERE THE FUCK DID THE SWORD CAME FROM!?**

**Lucy: I don't know ~shrugs her shoulder~**

**Me: ~looks over to the fight~ WHAT THE FUCK! THEY DESTROYED MY ROOM!**

**Lucy: See I told you.**

**Me: ~surrounded by a dark aura~ Oh they are so going to get it. ~gets a hidden scythe from under the bed~ DIE YOU FOOLS!**

**Lucy: I'm just gonna leave now. ~sneaks out to escape my wrath~**

**Every boy: HELP! AH! IT'S THE DEMON! ~tries to escape my wrath~**

**Author's Note in bold.**

_Thoughts in italic._

* * *

><p><strong>Previous Chapter:<strong>

_"Humph! Whatever! Just help me drag him to my bed." I told them. They just shrug and grab Natsu. Cobra grab his arms while Midnight grab his legs. "Now put him-" Before I could finish, Midnight and Cobra LITERALLY threw him towards my bed. Unfortunately, they miss. Natsu hit the wall. Again. This time face first. "I said put him on my bed, NOT THROW HIM!" I yelled at the two imbeciles. While I was lecturing the two imbeciles Natsu woke up, but I didn't hear him._

**~Still at Lucy's house~ Natsu's POV**

Man my head and face hurts! I wonder why. All I remember is Luce... "Luce! Why'd you do that!?" I whined. I opened my eyes and saw that Lucy was too busy yelling Midnight and Cobra's ears off to hear me. "Llllluuuucccee!" I whined again, hoping to get her attention. Which I did.

"Huh?" Was her response.

"I said why'd you do that?!" I whined again.

**Lucy's POV**

"I said why'd you do that?!" I heard Natsu whine again.

"Do what?" I ask feigning innocence.

"Why'd you kick me?" He said while rubbing the lump, that was cause by me, on his head

_'Wow. I can't believe how dense he is. Doesn't he know that I was only faking innocence?'_ I heard a soft chuckle behind me but ignored it. "I kicked you because you sneaked into my house again. Besides why are you... hey where'd you go?!" I ask when I notice that Natsu wasn't where he was just a second ago. I then heard some weird noise coming from the kitchen so I went to see if it was Natsu... It was Natsu alright.

There in my kitchen was Natsu with his head sticked into my fridge. His mouth was _**FULL**_ of food and he was still stuffing more food into his already full mouth. _'Well that answers my unspoken question. He was only here for the food. That is so like him. Ok now I need him to quit eating my food and to get the hell out of my house.'_ "QUIT EATING MY FOOD!" I scream while _Lucy Kicking_ him into the wall next to the fridge. "And get out of my house!" I pointed to the door.

"Vut Musssseeee." I heard him whine once again, but it sounded like he said my name with a mouth full of

.

.

.

.

.

_OH COME ON!_

I turned around to see if my suspicion was correct. It was. Natsu was stuffing his mouth with food. Again. "STOP EATING MY FOOD! And don't talk with your mouth full! It's disgusting and your spitting food everywhere!" I screamed at him. _'I swear sometimes he looks like a chipmunk when he stuffs his face.'_

Swallowing his food, he sheepishly said, "Sorry Luce."

Natsu hasn't even been for 10 minutes and I already felt a headache coming. Massaging my forehead, I pointed to the door again and said, "Just get out Natsu. I need to get ready for a mission."

As soon as I said the word mission, Natsu turn his head towards Midnight and Cobra and narrowed his eyes dangerously at them. "If Luce gets hurt I'll break every bone in your body." He threatens sending a shiver down their spine. And not the good kind of shiver. Natsu's glare promised them that he **_WILL_** indeed break every single bone in their bodies if I was hurt.

"Natsu you don't have to threaten them." I scold him.

"But Luce **(AN: I sure am using a lot of "but Luce" here)** I just wanna make sure you're safe." Natsu whined, again.

"It's ok. I can take care of myself, so you don't need to worry. Besides, I have my celestial spirits with me to help when I need them." I reassure him.

"Fine." He said jumping out the window.

"USE THE FUCKING DOOR FOR GOD DAMN'S SAKE!" I yelled after him. Sighing, I turned around to get ready for the mission. "Oh, hey. I forgot you guys were there." I said sheepishly when I saw Midnight and Cobra.

**Midnight and Cobra's POV**

_'She basically forgot about us during that whole thing?!'_

**Normal POV**

"Y'all guys better go pack. We're going to the train station in an hour." Lucy told Midnight and Cobra. Instead of doing the task Lucy gave them, all they did was just groan and plop themselves on her bed. "GET YOUR LAZY ASSES UP AND PACK!" Lucy yell in their ears.

"Alright, alright. Geez! You didn't have to scream in our ears." They said getting off the bed, rather reluctantly.

**~Time Skip: at the train station~ Lucy's POV**

"Three tickets to Clover Town please." I said getting our tickets. After I got the tickets, I turned around to see Midnight fast asleep on his floating carpet **(AN: It's a floating carpet/rug right? I'm not sure if it's a flying carpet of a floating carpet since in the anime it only showed Midnight on a carpet that was floating.)** and Cobra leading against a wall, petting his pet snake, Cubellios. **(AN: Cubellios never turned into Kinana)** _'Wait since when did Cubellios got here?! I didn't see her with Cobra when they got here a few days ago.'_ I thought rather calmly. I'm surprised myself. Usually I'd be freaking out like right now, but I'm not.

"Cubellios went hunting." Cobra said. I nodded and handed him his ticket.

_'I wonder how bad his motion sickness is._' I thought. Shrugging the question off, I went to wake Midnight up. "Midnight wake up! The trains leaving in a few minutes! You can continue sleeping on the train." I started to whine while trying, **keyword: _trying_**, to wake Midnight up. When he wouldn't wake up after a minute or two, I got frustrated so I did the only thing I could do. I _Lucy Kicked_ him off his floating carpet and sent him flying into a wall again. Leaving a indent of him on the wall too. He slid down the wall rather comically, but hey! That seems to do the trick. Midnight woke up groaning and rubbing his head while glaring at me. "Here's your ticket and come on the train's about to leave!" I said handing Midnight his ticket.

I pick up my bag and swing onto my back when I felt something wrap itself around my waist. I almost screamed until I realized it was just Cubellios. She had wrapped herself around my waist, acting almost like a belt. "It seems Cubellios has taken a liking to you... Strange that has never happened before." I heard Cobra said, but I didn't heard the end for I was too busy petting Cubellios' head. Her head was smooth and soft, unlike what I expected it to be. Cubellios seem to like being petted since she kept on leaning into my hand. "Oi blondie! Quit petting the snake and hurry up before we miss the train." Midnight said once again back on top of his floating carpet, floating himself into the train. "I'm coming! Come on Cobra before the train leave!" I said dragging Cobra onto the train, not noticing the blush on his face.

**Midnight's POV**

_'Damn it! Blondie sounded really cute when she whines. I was really enjoying it until she kicked me into the wall again... Wait what am I saying?! There's no way would I fall in love with a loud, violent, crazy, kind, beautiful... DAMN MY MIND!' _I thought while glancing at Blondie every few minutes.

**Normal POV**

They found an empty private compartment and put their stuff up. Midnight stayed on his floating carpet in the middle of the aisle, Lucy sat on one side of the train while Cobra sat on the other side. As soon as the train start to move Cobra's face went pale, with a tad of green. _'I guess that answers my question.' _Lucy thought. With each passing second Cobra's face seems to get greener and greener. Lucy saw that Cobra was about to vomit so she decided to help him sooth his... "pain". Lucy got up and walk towards Cobra, leaving Midnight confuse as she pass by him. "You wanna lay down on my lap?" She offered him as she sat in the seat next to him.

"H-how -blugh- w-would that -blugh- h-help m-me?" Cobra ask.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I don't know." She said causing everybody to fall down anime style.

"How could you not know?!" Midnight ask.

"I don't know how it works! Natsu would always lie down on my lap and say that he feels better." She said. After she said that there was a moment of silence before Cobra lied his head on her lap.

_'Salamander's right. I do feel better and her lap is so soft. DAMN IT! DON'T THINK LIKE THAT._' Cobra thought. A few minutes has past until he felt sleep claim him.

The train ride was pretty quiet. Cobra was asleep on Lucy's lap, Midnight was on his floating carpet fake-sleeping with a jealous aura around him, and Lucy was just looking out the window while playing Cobra's hair unconsciously with Cubellios still wrapped around her waist, but this time she was asleep. They stayed like this until... **"WE WILL BE ARRIVING IN CLOVER TOWN IN 5 MINUTES."**

**Lucy's POV**

Sighing, I try to wake Cobra up. "Cobra. Cobra. I know you can heard me. It's time to wake up." All I got in response was a grunt. _'Fine let's do this the hard way.'_ I thought while smirking evilly, not noticing Midnight looking at me confusingly. "Cobra~ It's time to wake up~" I purr in his ear while scrapping my fingernail gently across the shell of his ears lightly. I knew for a fact that dragon slayer's ears are **_VERY_** sensitive, so this should wake him up. And I was right. I felt Cobra shiver before he launched himself away from me and ended up landing on the floor groaning in pain. "Oh you're awake." I said emotionlessly, acting like nothing just happened while trying my best to not laugh at his pain. Midnight, on the other hand, didn't even bother to try to hide his laughter. He was flat out laughing his ass off. Which resulted with him falling off his floating carpet, ending up on the floor, and him groaning in pain. Just like Cobra.

**"WE HAVE ARRIVED IN CLOVER TOWN." _(AN: never been on a train before so I don't know what else to say than this.)_**

Rolling my eyes I grab my bag. "Come on! It's time to go. The bandits aren't going to wait for us." I said looking down at them with a smirk on my face. Midnight got up, grab his floating carpet, and proceeds to walk out the train, leaving me to deal with a motion sick Cobra.

"Hey Cubellios can you help me drag this idiot out the train?" I ask the now awake snake. **(AN: Hey it rhymes!)** Cubellios raise her head to my level and hiss. She then slithers off me and wraps her tail around Cobra. "I'll take that as a yes." I watch as Cubellilos grew wings on her back and flew out the train with a semi-conscious Cobra. I soon follow after her.

**~Time Skip: Mayor's House~ Still Lucy's POV**

We stood in front of the mayor's house, shocked and horrified. I will tell you this now.

It's.

.

.

.

.

.

The.

.

.

.

.

.

**MOST.**

.

.

.

.

.

**UGLIEST.**

.

.

.

.

.

**HOUSE.**

.

.

.

.

.

**EVER!**

The roof is a pattern of lime green, purple, gray, and maroon, the windows are blood red, the porch is navy blue, and don't even get me started on the walls. OH THE HORRORS! The wall looked like a rainbow had threw up on it.

.

.

.

.

.  
>Scratch that.<p>

THE WHOLE ENTIRE HOUSE LOOKED LIKE A RAINBOW THREW UP ON IT!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Just kidding! **(AN: I bet some of you wished that the house was liked that! XD)**

The house was acutally a two story mansion. It has light gray roof, white windows, beige walls, and a wide cream colored front porch. Rose bushes, tulips, lilies, periwinkles, and sakura trees could be seen scattered across the front lawn. A gate surrounds the house. All in all the house looks a bit quaint, yet it has a comforting touch to it.

"Wow~ It looks pretty comfortable." I said looking around as I walk toward the door. "Don't y'all guys think it looks a bit quaint?" I ask the boys over my shoulder.

"Hn."

"_ZZZZZZZZZZZZ_."

I sweat drop at the lack of response, but then again they're kinda anti-social. Midnight awoke as soon as I knocked on the door and not long after I did, the door opened revealing a middle aged man. _'Must be the butler.'_

"Yes, may I help you?" He said rather stiffly.

"We're Fairy Tail mages that have accepted your request." I said politely, my heiress skills kicking back in, while Cobra and Midnight just grunt. _'You know you could at least be a bit nicer._' I thought to them, although Midnight couldn't hear me. All I got was a another grunt and a look from Cobra that seems to say _"You've got to be kidding me. No way in hell am I acting nice."_ and a semi-confused look from Midnight.

"May I see your guild insignia?" He asks. I show him my right hand, Cobra turn to the side to show him his right shoulder, and Midnight pulls up** (AN: Or down. Whatever flows your boat.)** his shirt to show him his right should blade.

After seeing our insignia he said, "Ah yes. We have been expecting you. Please do come in. I am the head butler, Alex. The mayor will see you in a few minutes." Alex then guided us into a living room.

The walls were cream colored, the floor is carpeted, there's a coffee table in the middle of the table surrounded by 2 couches, there were some pictures on the wall, and a bookshelf next to a fireplace.

"Welcome Fairy Tail mages. Thank you for accepting the request. I am Mayor David. Please, have a seat." Mayor David said.

"Thank you. I am Lucy, this is Cobra to my left, and Midnight to my right. Now, do you have any information regarding to the mission?" I introduced us and went straight to the point.

"I do indeed. The bandits have been stealing money and terrorizing the villagers as stated on the paper. They seem to have a camp somewhere in the north part of the forest surrounding our town and they usually appear at night sometime around midnight," I looked at Midnight from the corner of my eyes as I heard the mayor said that. "from eye witnesses the bandits appear to be mages as well. The group seems to be consist of a fire mage, an earth mage, an illusion mage, a poison mage, a requip mage, and a wind mage."

"Is that all sir?" I ask.

"Yes, that is all I know of."

"Thank you. We will start right away. Good day sir." I bowed a little to the mayor then Alex escorted us out the house.

**Cobra's POV**

As we followed Blondie down the street I ask her some questions. "Since the bandits don't come out until midnight what are we going to do until then? And where are we going to sleep?"

"Don't worry about it! Just follow me! I've been here tons of time with Team Natsu so I know this comfortable inn not far from here." She said skipping down the street with a... snowman next to her?!

"What the hell is that?" I heard Midnight ask Blondie while pointing to the... snowman?

"This is Plue! He's the Canis Minor spirit!"

"So that... thing... is a snowman right?" I ask.

"No. Plue's the little dog spirit!"

"That's a dog?" Both me and Midnight said in unison.

"Yes it is. Oh! We're here!"

I look in front of us to see that we're at some inn called "Sunlight Clover" **(AN: Yeah, lame name. I know. Just deal with it.)**

"Oi! Poison breath! Quit daydreaming and hurry up!" I heard emo said from inside.

"Shut up emo!" I shouted back. I walked inside to see that Blondie was holding 2 keys. "Why 2 keys?" I asked as she tossed me one of the keys.

"Do I look like I want to sleep in the same room as you two?" Blondie said arching her eyebrow at me.

"Whatever." I mumbled, really wanting to sleep with her. I look at the key to see that it said Room 14.

"I have Room 15 just so you know, so if you need me you'll know where to find me." _'Instead of rampaging around, destroying everything, trying to find me like Natsu.'_ I heard her added in her head.

I pouted at her which earned a blush from her and a glare from emo. Ignoring the glare, I said, "Come on Midnight. Let's check out our room." I started dragging Midnight by his collar to our room. I saw that Blondie's room was just across from us. _'Good. At least she isn't far from us.'_ I pulled Midnight into the room and saw that he fell asleep so I tossed him on one of the two queen beds. The room also have a bathroom and a small kitchen. Signing, I took off my shirt, tossed it on the other bed, and decided to take a shower.

**Lucy's POV**

I went to the room that I usually stayed at after Cobra left, dragging Midnight with him. After I unpacked, I decided to see if the boys want to go out to eat. I went across the hall and knocked. When no one answered, I opened the door to see if everything is alright. But what I saw made me blush 100 shades of red.

Standing right in front of me was Cobra. A half naked Cobra. The only thing covering his body was the black, baggy jeans he had on. His back was turned towards me, but when I opened the door he turned around. His hair was still wet, shadowing over his eyes a bit, a scar could be seen across his chest, water droplets glisten while traveling down his tan, muscular body, and I could see that he has an eight pack.

Before I could scream or apologies, Cobra grabbed my wrists with one hand, cover my mouth with the other. He then shuts the door, pinning me against the door he just closed. His hand was still covering my mouth while his other hand was pinning my hands above my head. Towering over me, he lowered his head until it was next to my right ear. "Shhhh. You wouldn't want to wake Midnight up, now would you?" He bit my right earlobe lightly, sucking on it. A blush soon spread across my face, making my face look like a tomato. My heart was pounding against my ribcage and my breathing was getting heavy.

**Cobra's POV**

I let go of her ear, I blew on her ear, feeling her shiver I pulled away. I smirked once I saw that her face was tinted a rosy pink. Staring into her chocolate eyes, I saw different emotions flashing through it. Fear, curiosity, anticipation, and confusion. I then looked down at her lips, oh her full pink lips, tempting me to kiss her. _'I wonder what she taste like.'_ Deciding to find out, I leaned down towards her lips, stopping just an inch away. I could feel our breath mingling and her heart beating faster than before. "Why don't we experiment something?" I whisper Not breaking eye contact.

"What kind of experiment?" She whispers back, looking at me cautiously.

"This." I close the remaining space between us and smashed my lips against hers. I slipped my tongue into her mouth when she let out a surprised gasp. As soon as I got a taste of her, I let out a moan. She tasted like ripe summer strawberries and sweet caramel. Deciding that I wanted more of her taste, I let her hands go and rest one on her waist while the other tangled itself in her blond locks. She moan into the kiss as I pulled her closer, molding her front against my chest. Swallowing her moans, I slanted my mouth over hers to deepen the kiss.

_Oh My God!_

_Oh My God!_

_OH MY GOD!_

_Cobra's kissing me! And it feels so good too!_

Encouaged by her thoughts, I started probing her tongue with mine. At first she was hesitant, but I managed. Soon our tongues began a fierce dance, battling each other for dominance. I, of course, won. I enter her mouth again and begin getting more of her taste.

**Lucy's POV**

Cobra slipped his tongue in my mouth again, and I moan at the feeling of his wet organ.

I place my hands on his chest feeling how tone they are. I then wrapped my arms around his neck and threaded my hands into his surprisingly soft head, tugging on it, earn a soft growl from him. I tug his head down more until there's practically no space between us. Soon he was sucking on my tongue, pulling it out of my mouth and into his where our tongue began dancing again. **(AN: Ok to keep this Rated T, I'm gonna stop it right about here. Of course _AFTER_ a few more minutes of making out.)**

We kept at it for a few more minutes and when I felt like I'm running out of air, he separated his lips from mine, but not completely. He bit on my bottom lip, sucking on it as he pulled away. Letting go with a pop, a trail of saliva connecting our lips. Taking a deep breath, I thought he was going to stop there but I was wrong. He then move to kiss my cheek, then my chin, and started trailing butterfly kisses down to my neck. I moan when he sucked on a sensitive part on my neck.

"You like that huh?" He said huskily as he continue to suck on my sensitive skin.

"C-C-Cobra w-we ahhhhh s-should ahhhhh s-st-stop." I moan breathlessly as he left a hickey on my neck.

"...Fine." He said reluctantly but before he stop completely he placed one more heated kiss on my lips. By the time he pulled away I was breathing heavily from the intense, heated kiss and so was he. Right now I'm pretty sure that my face could rival Erza's hair, which is pretty hard to do I tell ya.

Before he pulled away completely he move his head towards my left ear and said, "Did you know that you taste like strawberries and caramel?" Feeling his hot breath fanning over my ear sent a shiver down my spine. **(AN: Ok there's the CoLu moment sorry if I suck at make out scenes. The MidLu moment will be during the mission or after the mission, depends on how my mind imagines it.)**

_'Damn my sensitive ears!'_ Hearing him chuckle at my thought I pouted at him and turn away only to see the clock said 6:27. "Cobra can you go wake Midnight so we can go out to eat?" Before he could protest a voice interrupted us.

"There's no need to because I'm already awake." A drowsy voice said. I soon felt a pair of arms circling around my waist and a weight on my right shoulder. Turning my head a little, I saw that it was Midnight.

_'He looks kinda cute when he's still sleepy.'_ A growl soon emitted from Cobra. "So~ Cobra is that coming from your stomach or your mouth?" I ask him teasingly. Huffing, he turn his head away from me, and put on a shirt that I didn't notice he grabbed. "Alright, alright. I'm just teasing. Come on guys. I'm pretty sure we're all hungry right about now." _~GGGRRROOOWWWLLLL~_ Perfect timing. Both idiots' stomachs just growled. "See? My point exactly. Now come on! I know this cool all-you-can-eat buffet not far from here." I said dragging both imbeciles out the inn with their growling stomachs.

**Normal POV**

Dinner went very well for Lucy. There was no fighting, insulting, food fights, or buildings being destroy for once. The only thing that would have made dinner better for her was if there wasn't pieces of food flying everywhere. Courtesy of Cobra.

After dinner, they spilt up and spent the rest of the day gathering information that would help them with their mission. By the time they gather back in the inn it was already 11 pm.

"Cobra did you found their camp in the forest?" Lucy ask him.

"Yes. It's near a waterfall. They must of used an illusion to make it disappear. That's why most villager can't find their camp, but with my hearing I was able to hear them easily." Cobra said leaning back on his chair.

"Midnight what did you find out?" Lucy ask her silent companion.

"They usually appear in Town Square around midnight." He said lazily.

"Ok and from what I could find out, they robbed most of the magic shops around here, all but one." I said.

"Why haven't they robbed that one yet then?" Midnight ask as I pace around the room.

"This magic shop has a high security system unlike the others." I stated as I pace around more. "It actually only 10 minutes walk from here, but if we run we should make it in 3-5 minutes.

"Can you quit pacing around? I'm getting dizzy just looking at you!" Midnight exclaim.

Lucy stop her pacing and sheepishly said, "Sorry."

"They're coming." Cobra suddenly said. Those two words made the mages stop what they're doing and start sprinting towards Town Square.

"Cobra you take out the poison and earth mages. Midnight you'll handle the illusion and requip mages. I'll take care of the fire and wind mages." Lucy called out as they neared Town Square.

When they arrive at Town Square they saw 6 people standing there, but before they could get a good look at them a wall of earth sprout up from the ground, separating them. Lucy was trapped with the mages she was planning in battling and the same thing happened to Midnight and Cobra.

**~Lucy's fight~ Lucy's POV**

"Damn we got separated." I said as I saw the walls of earth surrounding me and the two mages.

"Look what we have here. A hot blond chick." A redhead said. He was wearing a black shirt that had a flaming skull in the middle, brown khaki jeans, and some black boots. He must be the fire mage. How could I tell that he was the fire mage? Simple. He has fire coming out of his hand.

Next to him was another boy but he had light blue hair. He honestly looks like an emo with the navy blue shirt, leather jeans, leather jacket, leather boots, and the dark makeup. "She's probably weak so let's finish this up quickly." The blunette said nonchalantly.

I grit my teeth together at what I heard. _'Oh now I'm angry. They're so going to get it.'_ Grabbing Loke's key I chanted, "Gate of the Lion, I open thee! Leo!"

"My Princess! Your prince has arrived!" Loke said kneeling in front of me and kissing my hand.

Jerking my hand away from the perverted lion **(Loke: I AM NOT PERVERTED! DON'T PUT SUCH IDEAS IN MY PRINCESS'S HEAD! *Me: Sure~ your not.)** and grabbing my whip I said, "Now's not the time Loke. We have some asses to kick."

Loke looked at the pair in front of us. "It'll be my pleasure to assist you Princess." He growled with his hands glowing.

"So girlie can fight?" Emo dude said.**  
><strong>

"You're gonna regret saying that." I deadpanned.

"And why would we Blondie?" Flame idiot ask **(AN: Yes. I'm seriously giving the bandits nicknames too)**.

"Look behind you." I nonchalantly said while pointing behind them.

They looked behind them to see nothing but when they turned back around they were met with the glowing fists of Loke. "Regulus Punch." Loke screamed as he smashed his fists into both their faces. They were sent flying towards the wall but before the smashed into it emo dude made some wind appear to levitate them back on the ground.

"Flame Arrows!"

"Aerial Shot!"

Flaming arrows and shatter pieces of earth surrounded by wind were shot at us. We were able to dodge most of them, only gaining tiny scratches during the progress. "Loke you alright." I shouted.

"Yes, I'm fine Princess!" I heard Loke shouted back.

Unfortunately, while we were dodging the spells we got separated by another wall that appeared out of nowhere. Now I'm stuck with flame idiot while Loke's with emo dude. I quickly looked around my surrounding to see that there was a fountain about five feet to my left. Running towards the fountain I quickly unhook Aquariusnfrom my ring. Sticking her key in the water, I turned the key and shouted, "Gate of the Water Bearer, I open thee! Aquarius!"

"EVER IDIOT HERE IS GOING TO DROWN!" Aquarius scream the moment she was summoned. A giant wave rushed out if Aquaruis's urn washing Lucy and flame idiot away. It even went over the walls and most like washed Loke and emo dude away as well, maybe even some other people too.

Regaining my breath, I looked up only to come face to face with an angry Aquarius. Something that's not very pretty. "How dare you summon me from fountain water!"

"I-I-I'm s-so-sorry!" I managed to squeak out.

"Don't summon me for a month. I'm going on a vacation with my _boyfriend_. _Boyfriend_.

"You don't have to repeat it twice!" I said angrily. I stomped my way over to Loke dragging an unconscious flame retard, only to see Loke dry, not wet at all. "How are you dry?" I ask since flame retard, emo dude, and I are wet and yet he's not!

"I went back to the Celestial Spirit World when I heard Aquarius screaming." Loke said.

"Lucky bastard." I mutter under my breath. Suddenly a rumbling sound was heard and the walls surrounding us went down.

"Oh the wall's down." Loke stated.

"Geez. Thanks Captain Obvious. Now I just need to tie them up." I said grabbing Virgo's key. "Gate of the Maiden, I open thee! Virgo!"

"Punishment, Hime?" Virgo ask monotony while bowing.

Sweat dropping I said, "No! No punishments! Can you just bring me some magic canceling ropes?"

"Yes, Hime." Virgo disappear in a cloud of smoke and came back a second later with some rope in her hand.

"Thank you Virgo." I began tying up the two mages. By the time I was done Virgo and Loke had already gone back to the Celestial Spirit World, leaving me to handle the two heavy unconscious mages. **(AN: I am use the words "unconscious" and "mage(s)" way too much. –_–')**

**~Same time as Lucy's fight; Midnight's fight~ Normal POV**

"_ZZZZZZZZZZ_.** (AN: Wasn't he wake just a few minutes ago? O_o)**"

"Why is he asleep?" A girl with black hair ask the boy with mint green hair that was next to her.

"Who cares? It'll be easier to kill him now." The boy said while requipping a sword. He ran at Midnight with the sword, ready to cut the sleeping man's head off. When the mage was one meter away from Midnight, he was thrown back by the Distort Shield surrounding Midnight, throwing him to his partner.

"Oomph!"

"What the hell!" Blackie yells.

"Tch. You're such an annoying pest." Midnight said as he open his eyes. He look at his opponents to see a girl with black hair wearing a purple off the shoulder top with yellow stripes, gray leggings, and a black and purple high tops and a mint haired boy that was sporting a gray shirt that had hints of blue in it, black baggy jeans, and a pair of hiking boots. "Might as well get rid of you."

A purple magic circle appear and out of it came a green wyvern. "_ROAR_!" The wyvern roared as he eye the mages in front of him hungrily. The two petrified mages were rooted in place with fear rolling off them.

"It's chow time!" Midnight said as he jumped onto the wyvern's head. At his words, the wyvern lunge at the mages. Snapping out of their frozen state, they began running for their life.

"KKKKYYYYYAAAA!" Blackie screams as she runs next to minty, trying to not get eaten.

"What the hell man!" Minty yells as he runs away from the hungry wyvern. "Screw this." Stopping, Minty summons about 20 swords and aimed them at the wyvern. 7 swords flew at Midnight but they bounced off of his shield, clattering as they hit the ground. The rest of the swords where swiped away by the wyvern, but one managed to get past the wyvern's arm and hit his stomach. Angry, the wyvern blew fire at the pair of mages, almost scorching them.

"This is boring." Midnight yawned at the fight before him. Looking at the black haired screaming girl, he muttered, "And you called yourself an illusion mage. Dumb thing can't even sense an illusion that's right in front of her."

While they were too busy fighting their lame ass excuse of a fight, they failed to notice the enormous wave looming over them. By the time they notice the wave it was too late. Water surrounded them, tossing them underwater over and over again. Blackie was knocked unconscious while minty was flickering between consciousness and unconsciousness. Midnight on the other hand had just popped up from underwater with his makeup running down his face. By the time the wave have past over the three mages were stacked on top of each other like pancakes; with Midnight on the bottom of the human pile. Soon after a rumbling sound was heard and the walls went crashing down.

**~Same time as Midnight's fight; Cobra's fight~ Cobra's POV**

"So we got separated. No big deal." I looked around lazily only to see a blast of poison shot at me. Staring at it, I open my mouth to consume the free meal.

"What are you?!" Someone scream. The scream came from two girls, both dressed like sluts. One was brunette while the other was a brunette wore a forest green bikini top that barely covered anything, no that she has any curves to show anyway, a brown short shorts, and a pair of thigh high boots. The purplenette was wearing a dark purple halter dress a very low v-line, **(AN: Something like Flare's dress) **accompanied with a pair of black leather heels. Judging by their scents the purplenette was the one that most likely shot the poison at me.

"Oh? Didn't you know?" I raise my eyes brows at them. "I'm Cobra. The poison dragon slayer!" I said menacingly. Cubellios came out from under my jacket while I was introducing myself to them.

The girls took a step back in fear. _'Shit. It's really Cobra, but I thought he was in prison.'_ The brunette thought.

_'Why is he here? Shouldn't he be in prison?!'_ The purplenette thought.

They pretty much thought the same thing except reworded a bit differently. "Since you now know who I am, let's get this over with. Poison Dragon's Roar!" I put two fingers up to my lips and blew a vortex of poison at them. They were unconscious by the time the remaining poison dispersed. "That was easy but then again they are weak. Right Cubellios." I muttered while petting my precious pet snake.

As I was petting Cubellios, my ears picked up on a sound that sounded like rushing water. "Where's that coming from?" I turned around where the sound was the loudest. Just as I turned around, a huge wave came over the walls. "Shit! Quick Cubellios! Get us out of here!" I shouted but I was a second too late. The wave washed over us, wiping us and the unconscious mages away. By the time it has settled down, the walls were gone and the clock stroke midnight.

Lying on my back, I stared up at the starry sky and closed my eyes. Not long after, I heard Blondie walking towards me dragging people behind her.

"Hey Cobra you ok?" I open my eyes only to look into chocolate brown ones.

"Yeah I'm alright. Not sure about Midnight though." I chuckle as I heard Midnight struggling to get out from under the human pile.

**Lucy's POV**

"Yeah I'm alright. Not sure about Midnight though." I heard Cobra chuckle lightly after he said that. Probably at what he heard.

"You know where he is?" I ask.

"Over there. About 30ft away from us." He said while pointing north-west.

"Thanks. Now you're coming with me as well. Cubellios!" I shouted. After I got Cubellios to carry Cobra on her back, we walked to where Cobra said Midnight would be. When we got there we saw that Midnight was struggling to get out from under a human pile. Then I noticed that Midnight's makeup was smudged and running, probably from the water, and Cobra most likely notice as well because right after we saw Midnight, we made eye contact and bursted out laughing.

Hearing us laughing, Midnight turned to us and said, "Don't stand there laughing! Help me out!"

Calming down, I walked over to Midnight and pulled him out of the human pile, no thanks to Cobra. When Midnight was out of there, I processed to tied the unconscious mages up. Looking over to Cobra I said, "Hey Cobra could you take them to the mayor and collect our reward?"

Opening one eye lazily, he looked at me, then the tied up people, and finally back to me again, as if judging to see if it was worth his time. "...Fine." He jumped off Cubellios' back and walked over to the mages. Grabbing the ropes, he started dragging the unconscious people, with Cubellios trailing not far behind.

Turning back around, I looked at Midnight and covered my mouth just in time to stop myself from laughing. Unfortunately, a small giggle escaped and caught Midnight's attention.

"What's so funny?" He said.

Clearing my throat, I said, "Nothing. It's nothing. Just come over here for a second."

Midnight looked at my weirdly and started walking towards my cautiously. When he was right in front of me, I reach into my pocket and pulled out my handkerchief, which surprisingly managed to stay dry. I dipped the handkerchief into the fountain and turned back to Midnight. Cupping his face in my hand, I felt him flinched a little but just shrugged it off; I started gently wiping the smudged makeup away. I wipe the mascara off his cheek and ask, "Midnight can you close your eyes?"

He looked at me for a second then closed his eyes. I gently wiped the rest of his smudged makeup off his eyes. When I was done I looked at his face and saw that his makeup wasn't gone; just a few shades lighter. "You can open your eyes now." He opened his eyes and looked into mine.

I stared into his eyes, losing myself in them. I continued staring not realizing that I was leaning towards him nor that he was leaning towards me as well. By the time I snapped out of it we were in kissing distance and I can feel his warm breath on my lips. I leaped away with a heavy blush on my face. I turn away from Midnight and tried to cover my blush with my hands, but I knew that he saw when I heard him chuckling behind me. "W-we s-sh-should go b-back to the inn n-now." _'Seriously?! Stuttering? Nice move Lucy. Way to make it obvious.'_ I walked ahead of Midnight as an attempt to hide my embarrassment.

We walked back to the inn in complete awkward silence. I stop in front of my room, turned around, and said, "Well goodnight Midnight." I walked into my room and just when I was about to shut the door Midnight's hand shot out. "What's wro-" I wasn't able to finish since he cut me out.

"Are you that embarrassed?" I looked up at him to see that he was leaning against the doorway, arms crossed, and eyebrows raised.

"What do you mean embarrassed? I'm not embarrassed." I managed to said without stuttering.

"Oh you're not now, are you?" Midnight took a step towards me and I took a step back. He took a step forward and I took a step back once again. By this time Midnight was in my room, walking towards me slowly with a smirk on his face.

_'I don't like that smirk on his face.' _The door was closed and locked since Midnight entered my room. Don't really know why he'd locked the door though.

**Midnight's POV**

"You know... You don't seem that convincing with that red face of yours." I said to her, stilled smirking. Soon I got her cornered against the bed.

"S-shut u-up!" Lucy whined while pouting.

I looked at her pouty lips, they were pink and oh-so-kissable. She honestly looked super cute with her bottom lip jutting out like out. "Quit pouting." I told her. _'I swear to god! If she keeps pouting like that then I'm gonna kiss her senseless!'_

Instead of listening to me she continued to pout. Soon I had enough I just had to taste those lips of hers. I quickly grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into my chest.

**Lucy's POV**

Midnight suddenly pulled me into his chest. Surprised, I looked up to him and said, "What ar-" But before I could finish he captured my lips with his, catching me in an open mouth kiss. The kiss at first didn't last too long though. When he pulled away, he suddenly pushed me firmly but lightly onto the bed. He crawled above me and made eye contact with me before connecting our lips again. His lips moved over mine, caressing my lips with his.

I moved my hands to his chest to pushed him away, but he already seen that coming so he pulled me into him more, pressing me into his hard chest. I slowly started to melt into the kiss, fisting his shirt in my hand. Seeing that I wasn't resisting anymore, he tilted his head to deepen the kiss. Deciding to help him, I snaked my arms around his neck to pull him closer to me and buried one hand in his soft hair, tugging him even closer.

The kiss was sweet yet needy. I moaned as his tongue ran across my bottom lips, asking for entrance. I opened my mouth shyly and his tongue dove right in. Exploring my mouth, tasting every inch it could reach. After he finished tasting me, his tongue coaxed my tongue into playing with his. Our tongues entwine, circling around each other in my mouth. While our tongues were playing with each other, I felt his hands moved to my waist where his thumb began rubbing circles on my exposed waist. I moaned at the pleasure I was feeling right now.

Muffling my moan by angling our mouths more, he began sucking on my bottom lips. Starting to feel light headed I pulled away to breathe, leaving a thick trail of saliva to connect our lips. As soon as pulled away Midnight went attacking my neck. Moaning, I tug on his hair, making him groan, and lean my head back to give him more access. He sucked on my neck making me let out more moans, but then he nip on a sensitive spot, getting a throaty moan from me. Hearing my moans he continued leaving small love bites around my neck and collarbone.

Our time together was, unfortunately, interrupted when someone knocked on the door. Alarmed at the sudden intrusion, I accidentally pushed Midnight away too hard so he ended up on the floor with a thud.

"Hey is everything ok Blondie?" I heard Cobra's voice said.

"Yes! Everything's just fine!" I yelled while making sure to hide all the hickeys made from earlier and fixing my hair. I then opened the door and let Cobra in.

"Ok. Anyway I got the award money and went ahead and got the train tickets back to Magnolia." He handed me my tickets and Midnight his.

"Thanks what time do we leave?" I ask.

"3:45 p.m."

Looking at the clock I saw that it was only 2:56 a.m. "Let's go to sleep. We still have about 13 hours before the train leaves." I said yawning.

"Fine with me."

"Me too."

The imbeciles walked back to there room but before they closed their door I said, "Good night Midnight, Cobra."

"Night Blondie." They said in unison while sending smirks at my way.

Groaning and ignoring their smirks, I closed my door and quickly did my nightly routine before going to bed. Unfortunately, I couldn't sleep just yet. The kiss from Cobra and Midnight were playing vividly in my mind. Remembering their kisses, I absentmindedly touch my lips. I could still feel the warmth of their kisses on my lips. With their kisses on my mind, I fell asleep with a small smile on my face.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: DONE! I'm finally done with this chappie! I'm extremely sorry that it took me SOOOOO long to updated this. I hope the CoLu and MidLu moments made up for it. Anyway as you know I was going through a state of depression and betrayal plus I was having writer's block on the moments. Sorry for the suckie fight scenes and make out sessions. Oh yeah! I'm happy to let you know that the Transformation Potion from Chappie 3 had <em>finally<em> worn off.**

**Lucy: Wait so no more wolf ears and tail?**

**Me: Yep! They're gone for good!**

**Lucy: Awww~ But you looked so cute with ****those.**

**Me: Is that all you can think about?**

**Lucy: Hmmmmmm. Pretty much.**

**Me: What about the chappie?**

**Lucy: W-What a-ab-about i-it?**

**Me: Didn't you like the make out scenes I made for you, Midnight, and Cobra?**

**Lucy: Um...**

**The imbeciles: YES!**

**Me: I didn't ask for your opinion! I asked for Lucy's not your's! And shouldn't you be dead since I pretty much killed a ton of boys earlier in the chappie.**

**The boys: WE DIDN'T DIE! WE ONLY GOT BEATEN AN INCH TO DEATH!**

**Me: I would gladly changed that ~smiles sweetly while holding a scythe~**

**The boys: Would you look at the time. Gotta go! See ya!**

**Me: ~Go back to normal~ Anyway~ I'm so proud of myself! I finally managed to write a long chappie! What I'm not proud of is that it took me almost 5 months to do so. ~sulks in corner~**

**Lucy: There, there. It's fine.**

**Me: Yeah... I guess... Oh yeah! I forgot to mention that I'm working on a new story that's going to be called ****_Twin Hearts_****. It's going to be published sometime in the summer... maybe. I hope you liked this chappie, and please give me some ideas on what I should do next after the mission. Please review and please check out _Twin Hearts_ when it comes out!**

**See you later minna!**

**Everybody: Bye!**


	12. Chapter 8: Demon Lucy

**Me: Hey minna here's chappie 8! I didn't say this in the last chappie but thanks to all my fans that supported me in my time of depression!**

**Alright! Here are the votes!**

**Cobra - 42**

**Midnight - 34**

**Both - 16**

**Me: Wow~ CoLu fans are skyrocketing! Lucy can you do the disclaimer?**

**Lucy: Sure. Angela-chan does not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

**Author's Note in bold.**

**Thoughts in italics.**

*****SHOUT OUT TO THE FANS!*****

**grayXlucyFE: The Midnight and Cobra are from before the time skip.**

**AM: Thanks for the idea! I'm planning on using it, but I'm changing it to Lucy joining the fight instead. Look forward to it!**

**FairyTail123: There may or may not have a moment in this chappie. I don't know, if I feel like it there might be, if I don't (shrugs shoulder) meh.**

* * *

><p><em>Previous Chapter:<em>

_Groaning and ignoring their smirks, I closed my door and quickly did my nightly routine before going to bed. Unfortunately, I couldn't sleep just yet. The kiss from Cobra and Midnight were playing vividly in my mind. Remembering their kisses, I absentmindedly touch my lips. I could still feel the warmth of their kisses on my lips. With their kisses on my mind, I fell asleep with a small smile on my face._

**~The Next Morning~ Lucy's POV**

I woke up to sunlight shining on my face. Very annoying I tell ya. I sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes when I felt something moving against my skin. Alarmed, I pulled the blankets off me and saw that it was Cubellios; seems like I woke her up. Sighing, I tried to think how she got in and why she was here.

...

...

...

...

...

I got nothing.

Shrugging, I got up and wrapped the now awake Cubellios around my waist. I grabbed some clothes and headed to the bathroom to get ready. By the time I came out of the bathroom I was sporting a yellow tank top, a purple off the shoulder top that ended just beneathe my breasts, silver leggings, purple slippers, and my belt that has my keys and whip. Cubellios was still wrapped around my waist, acting like a second belt again. My hair was tied up in its signature ponytail with a silver hair ribbon.

I made sure everything was packed before I left my room and went to the boys'. I knocked on the door and waited for Cobra to hear me. When he didn't answer after the sixth knock, I decided to just barge in; its not like they haven't done it before. I open the door easily since they left it unlocked, I looked over to the beds and saw that they were still asleep.

Midnight was asleep with the blanket over his head; probably trying to block out the sun. Cobra was sleeping like a child. He was lying on his stomach, shirtless might I add, both arms dangling over the side of the bed with drool leaking out of his mouth. If it wasn't for the drool he would look cute, but noooo the drool had to ruin the cute image! _'Hopefully he didn't hear that!'_

After I came back to my senses, I went to Cobra's side of the room to wake him up first. "Hey Cobra wake up!" Sitting up he looked at me groggily, then Cubellios before walking to the bathroom grumbling about something. Watching him go, I wondered why didn't he ask why Cubellios is with me. Shrugging off the thought, I went to wake Midnight up. Walking up to the bed, I started shaking the lump in the middle of the bed.

"Go away." A sleepy voice said.

Rolling my eyes at the lump, I grab ahold of the blanket before pulling it off while saying, "Get up Midnight! You have to get ready!"

I watch as Midnight bolted right up. He looked at me before lying back down. "Oh it's just you Blondie." I heard Midnight mumble right before he closed his eyes again.

Feeling tons of vein popping, I reach out to him; planning on dragging his lazy ass self to the bathroom and drowning him in the fucking bathtub. But no~ fate has other plans for me. My evil plan was stopped before it could even start. Right before my skin made contact with his, Midnight grab my wrist and drag me onto the bed. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into him, caging me in his arms. My head is now resting on his chest right under his collarbone while his chin is resting gently on my head. Blushing, I looked up, ready to yell at him when I notice that he was back in dreamland. Sighing at the mess I'm in, I pulled away from Midnight only to have him tighten his arms around me. Blushing deeply I tried again to escape only for him to tighten his arms even more, after a few more failed attempts I finally managed to escape from his muscular arms.

Calming down my blush, I quickly woke Midnight up before heading to my room. Stopping at the door, I turned around just in time to see Cobra coming out the bathroom, fully dressed, while Midnight went in. "Meet me in the lobby when you're done." I told them before going to my room and grab my bag. I walked to the lobby and turned in our room keys. Turning back around, I came face to face with a chiseled chest; trailing my eyes up I met Cobra's charcoal black eyes. I looked over his shoulder to see Midnight right behind him, on his floating carpet. Looking back at Cobra, I saw that he was staring at me with a _I-know-what-happened_ look. Stepping away from him, I started walking out the inn, without looking back I ask, "Do you guys want lunch since we pretty much skipped breakfast?"

"Sure."

"Hm."

Sweat dropping again at the lack of response, I started playing around with Cubellios as I led them to a cafe not far from the train station. The cafe was a middle size building with a patio just about 10 minutes away from the train station. Walking inside I saw that the walls were sky blue and that the floor was white marble tiles. I also notice that the tables were made of glass.

_'Note to self: Never bring Team Natsu to this cafe. Natsu and Gray would destroy the tables because of some stupid fight and Erza would destroy the building trying to stop them.'_ I sweat drop at my thought, I can already imagine what would happen if they were here.

I heard Cobra snickering at my thoughts again but I choose to ignored it. I've gotten use to him eavesdropping on my thoughts, but not completely. I still think he should learn to respect other people's, particularly mine, thought and what the word "privacy" means. Not even looking behind me I already know that Cobra is scowling at my thoughts about him. A waitress came up to us and lead us to a table where we placed our orders after looking in the menus. I ordered a strawberry milkshake with chicken salad and garlic bread. Cobra got two orders of steak with a tankard of beer. Midnight got ramen with some fishcake in it.

We made some small talks about the mission while we ate, none of us mentioning anything about the kisses. I snuck pieces of chicken and garlic bread to Cubellios as we ate and talked. As we converse I tried to avoided eye contact with Cobra and Midnight, still a bit embarrassed about what happened yesterday and this morning. We ran out of things to talk about not long after, so we just ate our meal in, thankfully, silence. We finished our food after some time, well Cobra finished before us since he's a dragon slayer, payed for the meal, and headed to the train station. As we walked I started playing with Cubellios again while humming a song, quite happy that lunch was just like last night's dinner. No mess, no fights, and _definantly_ no destroyed property. We arrived at the train station after 12 minutes and since we already got our tickets the day before we just waited for the train to come.

The ride back to Magnolia was the same as the ride to Clover, except Midnight was really sleeping. During the ride my mind kept drifting to the time when Cobra and Midnight kissed me **(AN: Cough cough making out cough cough)**; resulting with me blushing a bright crimson through the whole ride home. When we arrived at Magnolia I managed to finally make my blush go away.

**~Time Skip: To the guild~**

"We're back minna!" I shout as I opened the guild door.

Choruses of "Welcome back!" were shout back but one person's welcome was different.

"Luce! Your back!" Not long after those words were said I was pounced on by my very heavy, happy, stupid and did I mention heavy? No? Ok I'll say it again **_HEAVY_** fire dragon slayer of a best friend. **(AN: Am I making any sense here?)**

I landed on my back with a very heavy and happy Natsu on top of me. "Y-yes I'm b-back. Now can y-you g-get off me? I c-can't b-breathe." I choked out.

"Oops sorry Luce." Natsu got off me and offer me a hand. Grabbing his hand, he pull me up gently. Once I was back on my feet I saw a blur of blue before I was tackled by a crying Happy.

"Lushi you're back! I missed you!" I wrapped my arms around the crying Exceed as he cling to my chest.

I patted his head and said, "Happy I was only gone for a day. How could you have missed me already?"

"But still! It's not the same without you here!" Happy said bawling his eyes out. I comforted Happy but while I was doing so, I failed to notice the looks of admiration sent my ways.

After I comforted Happy, I set him down where he immediately flew to Carla to tried to offer her some fish. Rolling my eyes at Happy's behavior, I walked to the bar avoiding flying tables, people, chairs, and tankards with the boys trailing behind me. Once I reached the bar I slumped down in my usual chair. "Hey Mira can I get a strawberry milkshake?"

"Sure Lucy! Just hold on for a sec." Mira said and just as she said, she appear a few seconds later with a strawberry milkshake in hand. I still don't know how she did that so fast.

"Thanks! Your milkshakes are always the best!" I exclaim before drinking the delicious beverage in front of me.

"Aww~ Thanks Lucy!" Mira turned to Midnight and Cobra, " Would you boys like anything?"

"No thanks."

"Nah."

"Ok then. I see you later Lucy." After that was said Mira went back serving beer to people.

**Normal POV**

Lucy drank her milkshake in peace but that peace was destroyed as something came crashing right next to her. She turned to her left only to unsurprisingly see that "something" was a half naked Gray.

"Is that all you got Flame brain?" Gray shouted, standing back up.

"Gray your clothes." Lucy deadpan.

"Oh shit! When did this happened?" He shouted while looking for his clothes.

"Bwahahahaha! You didn't even realize you lost your clothes Stripper!" Natsu yelled.

"You looking for a fight?!" Gray said head butting with Natsu.

"Like hell I am." Natsu shouted head butting back while glaring at Gray. If you look closely you can see the electricity going between them.

The two of them continue their stare off until they suddenly jumped away from each other and got in a battle stance.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!"

"Ice Make: Lance!"

Both attackers managed to dodge the attacks but that doesn't mean somebody didn't get hit though. Nastu's roar burned Elfman while Gray's lance hit random people, because of this they started one of their usual daily bar fights. People were tossed around along with tables, chairs, pretty much anything they could get their hands on. Stray spells, flying furniture, and even people were flying towards Lucy, but because Midnight was next to her they were reflected back into the fight.

"Is it always like this?" Cobra ask as Wabaka was reflected to Evergreen.

"Pretty much. You'll get used to it after a while." Lucy said still drinking her milkshake. "Usual Erza would be around to stop them but she's on a mission right now so we just have to wait until either Natsu or Gray wins."

"Hey snake boy and emo! Fight me!" Natsu shouted as he appeared in front of the trio.

"Sure I've been looking for a chance for payback!" Cobra said as he attack Natsu head on. Eventually Midnight got dragged into the fight as well and that left Lucy all by herself, not like she cared.

* * *

><p>In the middle of the guild stood Demon Lucy with a deadly aura and a murderous glare. Unconscious guild members are lying all around her. The rest that managed to not anger Lucy or got in the way of her wrath were either shaking in fear, laughing their asses off, or doing both. How did this happen? Why are they laughing? It's quite funny actually. Why don't we have a flashback?<p>

**~Flashback~ 15 minutes earlier**

_"You hit like a girl **(AN: No offense to girls!)** Flame brain!" Gray said as he sent Natsu flying towards the bar. Natsu crashed into Lucy, making her spill her milkshake all on her shirt._

_"What did you say?!" Natsu shouted at Gray before looking at Lucy."Oops sorry about your shirt Luce." Natsu scratched the back of his neck, oblivious on what's coming his way._

_Lucy stood there, as still as one of Evergreen's statue, staring at her shirt. "This shirt was brand new." She whispered softly. Her eyes are shadowed by her bangs and a dark aura slowly seep out of her. All fighting stopped as everyone watch Lucy suddenly began giggling maliciously with her head down, creeping everyone out and sending shivers down their spines._

_"Um... Luce are you alright?" Natsu said as he cautiously step towards his best friend._

_Lifting her head up, everyone can see that she has a crazy look in her eyes. "Why wouldn't I be?" She said still giggling. Before anyone could answer her, she turn to Mira and ask in an over sweetly voice while tilting her head to one side, "Mira can I get a big hammer?"_

_"S-Sure L-Lucy. I-I'll be r-right back." Mira said sweating a little. She went to the back room and came out a few seconds later with a 5 foot tall hammer. "H-here." She stammered as she handed the hammer over to the crazed looking blonde, fearing for one of her friends life._

_"Thanks Mira! Now Natsu and Gray come here."_

_"I-I think I'll stay here." Gray stuttered, already stripped off his shirt._

_"M-me too." Natsu stammered._

_A sickeningly sweet smile went across Lucy's face as she glared at the duo. "I said COME HERE YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"_

_"AYE!" Both said at the same time. Both boys stood in front of what they call Demon Lucy as they pray to be save._

_"Now Natsu hold this."_

_"A-aye." Lucy handed the hammer to Natsu before she took Gemini's key off her belt._

_"Gate of the Twin, I open thee! Gemini!"_

_Gemi and Mini pop out saying. "Piri piri. How may we-" Gemi said._

_"- help you Lucy?" Mini finished._

_"Can you guys change into me and restrain Gray?" Lucy said pointing to Gray, who in return started to back away slowing._

_"Sure!" POOF! Gemini changed into Lucy and now knowing her plan, they quickly restrain Gray with their whip._

_"H-Hey!" Gray said struggling against his binds._

_"We're done." Gemini exclaim._

_"Good job! Now make sure he doesn't escape."_

_"Aye sir!" Gemini-Lucy saluted to real Lucy._

_"Now Natsu I need you to hold the hammer tighter and to hold still ok? Ok." Lucy said smiling evilly. Before Natsu could ask why, Lucy grabbed his belt **(AN: The outfit Natsu wears after the time skip.)** and and picked him out like it was nothing!_

_"H-Hey Luce p-put me d-down!"_

_"Sorry but no can do! You're a fucking hammer right now!" Lucy sing-song._

_"I'M A WHA-" Too bad for Natsu, Lucy wasn't even listening. She swung the hammer down while he was still talking, hitting Gray's head while Natsu's head connected with a chair._

_Being lifted back up Natsu said, "I'm seeing tiny angry Lucys."_

_Lucy swing again and this time she hammered Elfman in the face. Natsu on the other somehow got punch in the face. "More tiny angry Lucys. I think they came from my mouth."_

_Pissed off at what Natsu said, Lucy continue swinging Natsu hammer around, hitting most of the boys, including Midnight and Cobra. This continued until Natsu let go of the hammer while Lucy was swinging him around, sending the hammer flying and most likely hitting an unlucky someone. Dropping the unconscious Natsu, Lucy turn back to normal and said, "Well that was fun! Hope we can do it again sometime." while smiling like nothing happen._

**~End of Flashback~ Normal POV**

"What in the world happened here?!" Everyone turned to the door to see an angry Erza standing here with her mountain of luggages.

"Oh welcome back Erza!" Lucy said smiling brightly.

"Thank you Lucy. Now will someone tell me what happened here?" Erza said looking at the messy guild hall.

"Oh you know. The usual bar fights." Lucy said.

_'She's lying! It wasn't a usual bar fight! She did this! Don't be fooled by her innocent smile!' _Everyone thought as they witness Lucy lying straight to Erza's face like it was nothing.

"Oh very well. Mira can I get a strawberry cheesecake?" Erza said making her way to the bar.

"Sure thing Erza. Here." Mira places a slice of strawberry cheesecake in front of Erza.

Sensing people looking at her, Erza turns to glare at the guild while saying, "What are you looking at?" At this the guild went back to what they were doing before Demon Lucy came out, which was fighting. Most of the males recovered from Demon Lucy's wrath and made sure to stay away from her and her milkshake.

While scanning the guild, Erza noticed something was spilled on Lucy's shirt. "Hey Lucy what's that on your shirt?"

"Oh it's just the strawberry milkshake that Natsu made me spilled. Speaking of that I should probably go home and change. Come on you two." Lucy said gesturing Midnight and Cobra to follow her.

"Hold on you three. You can change later Lucy. Right now I have a very important announcement to make." Master called out before Lucy could leave. Nodding, Master jumped up to the second floor banister. Landing, he turned to the guild and shouted, "SHUT UP YOU DAMN BRATS!" Instantly, the guild became so quiet that you can hear a pin drop. While Midnight and Cobra were sweat dropping at the scene before them, Master cleared his throat and shouted, "Listen up you brats! The Magic Council have made up an event which determines the strongest guild. This event is called the Grand Magic Games! **(AN: The Tenrou arc never happened, but Sabortooth is still there.)** The winner becomes the strongest guild in Fiore and earns 30,000,000 Jewels! And since we are the strongest in Fiore, we must keep our title as the strongest. Are you with me?"

"AYE SIR!"

"Great! Let's win the 30,000- I mean the title of the strongest guild! **(AN: Am I confusing anybody?)** Now I will announce the two teams that will respresent Fairy Tail!"

"We're allowed to enter two teams?" Somebody shouted.

"Yes, the rule stated that each guild will be allowed to enter two teams if they want. Now as I was saying." Master clears his throat. "Fairy Tail A Team will be-"

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Hope you enjoyed the chappie! Sorry to leave a cliffhanger but I bet you guys already know who's going to be on Fairy Tail Team A and B. <strong>**I also hope you like the Demon Lucy moment.**

**Natsu: Why the hell did you make Luce use me as a hammer?!**

**Me: Cause it was hilarous, plus I got the idea from watching a YouTube video. It's called _"One Piece Funny Moment - Dumbass Zoro and Usopp as a Katana"_, the funny part starts at 2:35. You can watch it if you want.**

**Lucy: When is _Twin Heart_ coming out?**

**Me: Probably before next week. I'm not really sure with school starting soon and all that. Anyway I gotta go minna! See you next chappie!**

**Everyone: Bye minna!**


	13. Chapter 9: GMG Participants

**Me: Today's my birthday!**

**Hey! So I'm back after disappearing again for three months. Ok I'm just going say this right now, school is a living hell.**

**Lucy: Happy birthday! And don't you like school?**

**Me: Yeah. Sure I guess.**

**Cobra: You don't sound enthusiastic.**

**Me: SHUT UP! YOU DON'T EVEN GO TO SCHOOL AND EVEN IF YOU DO YOU'LL PROBABLY JUST SKIP ALL THE CLASSES LIKE A DELINQUENT! ~mumbles~ I should probably do a high school fanfiction where Lucy has a harem. Yeah that sound good. I should do it.**

**Midnight: What the fuck are you mumbling about?**

**Me: NOTHING! Nothing. Anyway here are the current votes.**

**Cobra - 45**

**Midnight - 40**

**Both - 20**

**Me: Wow~ Cobra your fans must started liking MidLu since your votes didn't change that much.**

**Cobra: Hey! At least I still have the most votes.**

**Me: Same difference. Midnight do the disclaimer.**

**Midnight: Angela-chan does not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

**Author's Note bold**

_Thoughts italic_

*****SHOUT OUT TO THE FANS!*****

**AKSIAISME4EVER: I totally agree with you! Cobra is one of the hottest guys in Fairy Tail.**

**xXJayfeatherRocksXx: Most of the team members are going to be the same, but maybe one or two are different.**

**Dragonslayer395: Oh Demon Lucy will definately appear again in future chappies.**

* * *

><p><em>Previous Chapter:<em>

_"Hold on you three. You can change later Lucy. Right now I have a very important announcement to make." Master called out before Lucy could leave. Nodding, Master jumped up to the second floor banister. Landing, he turned to the guild and shouted, "SHUT UP YOU DAMN BRATS!"_

_Instantly, the guild became so quiet that you can hear a pin drop. While Midnight and Cobra were sweat dropping at the scene before them, Master cleared his throat and shouted, "Listen up you brats! The Magic Council have made up an event which determines the strongest guild. This event is called the Grand Magic Games! The winner earns the title of the strongest guild in Fiore and 30,000,000 Jewels! And since we are currently the strongest in Fiore, we must keep our title as the strongest. Are you with me?"_

_"AYE SIR!"_

_"Great! Let's win the 30,000- I mean the title of the strongest guild! Now I will announce the two teams that will represent Fairy Tail!"_

_"We're allowed to enter two teams?" Somebody shouted._

_"Yes, the rule stated that each guild will be allowed to enter two teams if they want. Now as I was saying." Master clears his throat. "Fairy Tail A Team will be-"_

**~Guild hall~ Normal POV**

"- Natsu Dragneel."

"Hell yeah!" Natsu screams punching the air.

"Gray Fullbuster."

"Take that flame brain." Gray said crossing his arm as a smirk was seen on his face.

"Erza Scarlet." Master said quickly before a fight could break out again.

"Very well." Erza said.

"Lucy Heartfilia."

"M-Me?!" Lucy said, eyes clouding with disbelief and mouth dropping to the ground.

"Cobra."

"..." Cobra said nothing due to his shock of being selected.

"Reserve will be Wendy Marvel."

"I'll do my best." Wendy said fiddling with the hem of her dress.

"For Fairy Tail B Team, Laxus Dreyar."

"Hm." Laxus smirks while Freed showered him with praises of "Of course Laxus-sama will be on the team."

"Mirajane Strauss."

"This will be fun." Mira smile brightly.

"Gajeel Redfox."

"Gihi." Gajeel laughs as he continues to munch on an old spoon.

"Juvia Locksar."

"No~ Juvia won't be with her beloved Gray-sama!"

"Midnight."

"..." Midnight stayed silent eyes widen in shock, just like Cobra.

"And for reserve, Mystogan." **(AN: As you all know, this Mystogan is Jellal in disguise. If you don't know then whoops! XD)**

The guild cheers as they hear the team members participating in the Grand Magic Games. "With those monsters participating we'll win for sure!"

"You have three months before the Grand Magic Games! Start training brats!" Master said before leaving to his office.

**Lucy's POV**

"I'm gonna kick your ass at the Grand Magic Games ice freak." I watched as Natsu shouted head butting with Gray.

"Think again ash tray! I'm the one that's gonna kick your ass!" Gray yelled.

"No I am!"

"No. I am!"

_'Erza should be reacting soon'_

"No –"

"Do I heard fighting?"

_'There she is.'_

"NO M'AM!"

"AYE!"

They both shouted throwing their arms around each other in a side hug.

"I don't think I'll ever get use to that." I heard someone laugh from behind me.

Spinning around, I saw that Cobra was laughing at Natsu and Gray getting beat up by Erza.

_'It's not nice to laugh at people getting beat up Cobra.'_ I mentally said despite giggling myself.

"Screw being nice Blondie and you shouldn't be talking." Cobra said pinning me with a stare.

"Whatever." I pouted before something popped into my mind. "Hey where are we going to be training at?"

"Good question." Midnight said appearing beside me.

"We're training at the beach of course."

"Kya!" I scream as Erza popped up beside me.

"As I said we're training at the beach." Erza said crossing her arms.

"Really?!" I ask clasping my hands together with stars sparkling brightly in my eyes.

Chuckling at my expression, Erza said the two words I wanted to hear, "Of course."

"Woooohooooo!" I scream jumping in happiness.

"Gihi. Calm down bunny girl before you jump to the moon." Gajeel said as he watches me jump.

I was about to retort but Levy beat me to it.

_WHACK_

"FUCK! How much does that book weigh?" Gajeel shouted as he rub his face.

Rolling her eyes, Levy said, "Oh grow up you big baby."

"What'd you say shrimp?"

"I said grow up you big baby."

"Could you guys not flirt in front of us." Gray added, smirking as both their faces turned scarlet.

"WE'RE NOT FLIRTING!"

"Sure you're not."

Not far from the trio was Erza with a ton of angry tics on her face. "WOULD YOU QUIT YOUR BICKERING AND GO PACK?!" Looks like Erza just blew her top.

"AYE SIR!"

All at once, all the participant going to the beach ran towards the door.

**(AN: Ok that part was really bad wasn't it? How about we just go ahead and time skip already?)**

**~Time Skip: at the beach~ Normal POV**

"Ngh~ It feels so good here!" Lucy said, stretching as a breeze past by, making her sundress flutter around her legs.

"Oi! Quit standing there like a weirdo Luce!"

"I am not weird! You're the weird one here!" Lucy pouted as she walked back to the group of destructive wizards.

"Hey take that back Luce!"

"Make me." Lucy said,leaning on one hip with her arms crossed. Challenging Natsu to make her take back her words.

"Fine then. I'm gonna make you eat your words Luce." Natsu said, getting ready to pounce on Lucy.

"Come at me dragon boy." Lucy lifted her right arm and made a 'come at me' sign while smirking the whole time.

Grinning, Natsu sprang forthe emitting fire from his feet, firing himself at Lucy. Lucy on the other hand was still in her position. Waiting for Natsuto come close enough for her plan to work. Once she saw that he was close enough, she quickly grabbed her whip, and send it towards his flaming feet.

The whip grab one of Natsu's ankles, and with a mighty tug, Lucy threw Natsu over her shoulder, slamming him onto the sandy beach.

Working quickly, Lucy bind his hands and feet together with the whip, and sat down on his head that was currently eating sand.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Ok I'm running out of ideas so I'm just gonna stop right there. I know that this was disappointing and short, especially since I've been gone for 3 months.<strong>

**Natsu: WHY AM I GETTING BEAT UP?! AND BY LUCY TOO?!**

**Me: I was running out of ideas ok?! So don't blame me! Wait nevermind. It is my fault since that's what my mind came up with. Anyway I gotta go to bed. So please review and give me some ideas and I'll see you later. Bye!**

**Natsu: Hey come back here! Im not done talking to you.**


	14. Chapter 10: Time at the Beach

**Me: ...I honestly have no excuse for what I have done. I got too lazy to write this chappie, and I got too many writer's block. The Doc Manager on my iPad is messed up so I wasn't able to upload anything, and I wasn't able to use the laptop since my brothers were on it 24/7 :(**

**Anyway here are the votes!**

**Midnight - 57**

**Cobra - 46**

**Both - 28**

**Me: Dang! Midnight is waaaaay ahead of Cobra.**

**Cobra: What! How is that possible?! I'm waaay sexier than that emo freak!**

**Me: Dude. I don't think it matters how sexy you are. ~sweat drops~**

**Cobra: ...**

**Me: Ok maybe a little bit, but that's besides the point!**

**Midnight: It's because I'm much more cooler than you.**

**Me: Ok stop fighting. The readers have chosen Midnight more than Cobra, so this chappie will contain some MidLu moments. Period. And don't try back talking Cobra. All you can do is be a good boy and hope more readers will vote for you. Now will you please do the disclaimer?**

**Cobra: Yeah yeah yeah. Blackie here doesn't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

**~ANSWERS TO FANS' COMMENT~**

**VanillaMilkshake18: What I mean by dominate is influence, because dominate could also mean influence. Am I making any sense here, or do I just sound stupid? And there's too many author's note because I'm not normal. I'm weird and awkward.**

**AMMiss: Thanks! I thought for sure y'all guys would be mad at me since I've disappeared for months only to reappear with a short, shitty chappie.**

**LucyXHeatfiliaXFan: You were the only one that wished me a happy birthday on Fanfiction, so thank you. You have no idea how happy and touched I was when you wished me a happy birthday.**

**lovleydragonfly and Guest: I will try to put some jelly (jealous) scenes in here but they won't be really good.**

**Sakura: I'll see what I can do, but I can't guarantee anything.**

**Ajleefan: Good idea! Why didn't I think of that?! Anyway I'll see what I can do.**

**Anonymous: Look I know your mad, no pissed, at me, and I can understand. I'm mad at myself for leaving you guys for exactly a year! But I'm having some many writer's blocks, and I have some personal reasons that I still have to deal with.**

**Author's Note Bold**

_Thoughts Italic_

* * *

><p><em>Previous Chapter:<em>

Grinning, Natsu sprang forthe emitting fire from his feet, firing himself at Lucy. Lucy on the other hand was still in her position. Waiting for Natsu to come close enough for her plan to work. Once she saw that he was close enough, she quickly grabbed her whip, and send it towards his flaming feet.

The whip grab one of Natsu's ankles, and with a mighty tug, Lucy threw Natsu over her shoulder, slamming him onto the sandy beach.

Working quickly, Lucy bind his hands and feet together with the whip, and sat down on his head that was currently eating sand.

**~Back at the beach~ Lucy's POV**

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Laughter burst into the air as Gray and Gajeel dropped to the floor, tears streaming from their eyes.

"Nice job bunny girl." Gajeel said once he calm down a bit, but not for long. He started laughing again once the words were said.

"Yeah! Way to hand it to him." Gray said wiping away a tear.

"MHMGMGMMHMGM!" A muffled scream was heard from Natsu. Muffled words were heard but I'm pretty sure that he was cursing Gray and Gajeel to the deepest pit in hell.

"Natsu, you do know that your head's deep in the sand right?" I ask, looking at the small pile of sand where his head should be.

"Mghmhgh."

"Okay~ I'll just get off you so you can speak." As I said, I got up and stepped aside. As soon as I got off his back, Natsu's head popped up, mouth full of sand, and cheeks all puffed out.

Spitting all the sand out, Natsu charged at Gajeel, fist raised and blazing. He made a point to punch Gajeel, only to end up punching Gray instead when Gajeel dodged. Oh well. It didn't made any difference who he punch first since he was going after Gray as well.

"What was that for flame brain?!" Gray shout before landing a punch on Natsu's jaw.

"That's for laughing at me stripper!" Natsu shouted back after landing a kick on Gajeel.

"Ash shit!"

"Ice princess!"

"Metal face!"

"Do I hear fighting?" A calm, serious voice said, instantly freezing the fighters when they felt the deadly aura she was radiating.

"NO MA'AM!" All three shouted, wrapping their arms around each other in a side hug, sweat dripping down faces.

"Good." Erza said, nodding her head in approval. However, as soon as she turned her back towards them, they broke the hug and began growling at each other.

"So what should we do first?" I ask.

"LET'S PLAY CHICKEN!" Natsu shouted, all pumped up.

"Yeah!" The boys all shouted in agreement.

"No." Erza deadpan.

"WHAT?! Why?!" Most of the boys complained, not noticing Erza's ever growing deadly aura.

"Shut up!" All was silent after Erza shouted. "Ahem. As I was about to say, it's best if we checked into our rooms first. Any objections?" Erza cross her arms below her chest, challenging anyone to object her. "Alright then. Let's go." Erza said, lugging her mountain of baggage behind her.

**~Time Skip: Hotel Lobby, After Erza's got the room keys~ Normal POV**

"Alright, I only have three room keys so one room will have 4 people in it; the other two will have three people." Erza said.

"GRAY-SAMA LET'S ROOM TOGETHER!" Juvia shouted immediately, clinging onto Gray's arm.

"Lu-chan let's share a room with Wendy and Erza!" Levy said, bouncing over to her best friend. **(AN: I decided to add Levy for GaLe moments that I might add depending on how evil I'm feeling, and because Levy was there in the anime. Jey and Droy is not here due to certain circumstances. Hehehehe~)**

"What! But I wanna room with Luce!" Natsu whined.

"Too bad! She's rooming with me Natsu!" Levy said, sticking her tongue out at Natsu.

Growling, Natsu sped towards Lucy and snatched her from the Levy before she realized what happened. Squealing, Lucy wrapped her arms around Natsu's neck to keep herself from falling, not noticing the glares Midnight and Cobra were sending to Natsu. Lucy soon started yelling at Natsu, demanding that he put her down, only to be ignored as he continue running around the lobby while cackling with glee.

When Levy snapped out of it, she quickly ran after Natsu, protesting along with Lucy and threatening that he better put her best friend down before she quote shoves her book down his throat unquote.

Hearing this, Natsu only cackle louder, attracting more attention than they already have.

Too busy chasing after each other, the three mages didn't notice that a vein begin throbbing on Erza's forehead. Erza watches as Levy chase Natsu around the hotel lobby, her patience wearing thin and close to sna- "YOU TWO STOP IT! AND NATSU! PUT LUCY DOWN THIS INSTANCE!" Too late. Her patience just snapped.

Natsu skid to a halt along with Levy when he heard Erza's voice. Unfortunately, due to the abrupt stop, Levy crashed into Natsu making Lucy fly out of his arms and onto the ground.

"OW!" Lucy yelps as she handed on the ground roughly. "That hurts you know!" Lucy picked herself up, rubbing her sore ass.

"Sorry Lu-chan/Luce." Levy and Natsu said.

Unknown to Lucy, two people had been glaring at the pink haired dragon slayer ever since he had scooped her up in his arms. To the side, Midnight and Cobra were oozing with jealousy. They didn't liked the way Natsu was following Lucy around like a lost puppy.

"Alright! That's enough! Since you guys can't decided your roommates peacefully, I will decide it for you!" Erza declared, glaring at the group that were going to protest before she glared at them. "We have three room keys, one room will have four people while the other two will have three. And since I have already predicted that this will happen, Mira and I have came up with a rooming chart." Erza said, standing in front of the group, 3 keys dangling from her left hand and a piece of paper in her right.

_'Uh no. If Mira's involved then some matchmaking will definitely be involved as well.'_

"Um Erza? May I see the chart?" Lucy ask timidly.

"Why of course." Erza handed the paper over to Lucy.

**Lucy's POV**

Room 1: Lucy, Wendy, Midnight, Cobra

Room 2: Gray, Juvia, Natsu

Room 3: Erza, Levy, Gajeel

I scanned the paper, unknowingly, a small smirk appeared on my face when I saw who my blue haired best friend will be rooming with. However, the smirk quickly disappeared and my face paled when I saw that Natsu and Gray were put together in a room.

Ok. Let me tell you a little something.

Natsu + Gray = Fighting

Fighting + Room = Destroyed room

Destroyed room = NO RENT MONEY!

Or in this case, more bills and complaint letters.

I shuddered just that the thought of that. Hmmmm. Maybe I could do something about it. I wonder if Cobra or Midnight will be willing to switch, but I have to watch them so that's a big no. That leaves sweet, little Wendy. Hmmmm~ If Wendy rooms with Gray and Juvia, then Juvia might consider her as a love rival. Then again, Wendy is too young so Juvia might not consider her as a love-rival... Yeah that might work! Sure Natsu might fight with the other two a little... Ok a lot, but he listens to me, barely, so he'll just have to behave himself whether he likes it or not. And if he doesn't. Then let's just say that hell's coming for him.

"Lucy you have a creepy grin on your face."

My thought process were disrupted when that annoying, blue fur ball spoke. "SHUT IT CAT!"

"Wahhhh~ Demon Lucy is back!" Happy cried out as he flew behind Erza for safety.

"Hmph! I have no idea want you are talking about! Putting that aside, Erza wouldn't it be alright if we switch Wendy and Natsu?" I huffed before asking Erza cautiously.

"That's probably a bad idea." Erza stated.

"But putting Natsu and Gray together is a worse idea!" I retorted.

"...True... Very well. I will allow them to switch."

"Yay! I get to stay with Lucy!" Natsu shouted, knocking me over as he engulfed me in an embrace from behind.

"Wha?! No fair! I wanted to stay with Lu-chan as well!" Levy complains, pouting.

"Gihi. Deal with it Shrimp." Gajeel smirks as the little bluenette continues to sulk.

"Can someone please tell us who we're rooming with?" Gray asks.

"I will as soon as Natsu gets his heavy ass self off of me!" I yelled glaring at the fire mage, blushing as he nuzzles into my neck.

"Don't wanna~" He mumbles into my neck. I feel my cheek burning up as Natsu's breath fans across my neck as he spoke.

"Go get a room!" Gray shouted at us.

Fighting off the blush from his words, I screamed at Natsu. "GET OFF ME!"

"Fine~" Natsu said, jumping off of me reluctantly.

"Thank you! Now someone help me up!" I said before Midnight walked over and picked me off the floor. "Thank you Midnight!" I flashed him a bright smile before looking down at the list. "In Room 1 will be Natsu, Cobra, Midnight, and I, in Room 2 will be Wendy, Juvia, and Gray, and in Room 3 will be Erza, Levy, and Gajeel." After I finished reading the list, I quickly covered my ears for on-coming screams.

"GRAY-SAMA! WE'RE ROOMING TOGETHER! IT MUST BE FATE!" Juvia screams, latching herself around Gray's arm.

_'Shit! This has to be Mira's doing! We got caught in another one of her crazy matchmaking schemes!'_ Gray thought as Juvia continues to cut off his blood flow to his arm.

"WHAT?! BUT I WANTED TO ROOM WITH LU-CHAN! IT'S NOT FAIR! AND WHY DO I HAVE TO WITH HIM?!" Levy screams, waving her arms around madly before pointing at Gajeel.

"Oi! You think I'm happy rooming with a Shrimp and red haired demon?" Gajeel retorted. After those words left his mouth, Levy smacked him with her purse, and Erza punched him unconscious.

"Now that no one's complaining," Erza snuck a glanced at the boys. "Go put your stuff away and met back here in half an hour with your swimsuits on." Everyone, except Gajeel, nodded since nobody wants to shared the same fate as Gajeel. **(AN: Lol! I made it sound like he's dead. XD)**

**~Time Skip~ Still Lucy's POV**

Once we got to our room, I didn't bothered to look around before I dropped Natsu off on a bed before throwing myself onto another one of the soft, plushy bed. "Wahhhh~" I let out a big sigh as sunk into the fluffiness of the bed. However, a scowl soon adore my face as I recalled what happened on the way here.

**~Flashback~**

"FLAME BRAIN!"

"SNOW CONE!"

"ASH TRAY!"

"STRIPPER!"

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT THE FUCK UP?!"

"HUH! YOU LOOKING FOR A FIGHT METAL HEAD?"

"I COULD BEAT YOU TWO FUCKTARDS ANYTIME ANYWHERE!"

"BRING IT TIN CAN!"

I watched as the three punch each other, beginning another meaningless fight.

"Go Gray-sama! You can do it!~" I sweat dropped as Juvia cheered for Gray from the side.

"How come you two aren't joining the fight?" I asked Midnight and Cobra.

"I have not fallen so low that I would pick a petty fight." Midnight said lazily.

"Uh huh. Yeah sure. Why don't you get off your high school before you hurt yourself." I said, mocking Midnight, only to learn a glare. "What's your excuse?" I ask Cobra, turning to look at him.

"Titina there is about to snap." Cobra stated jutting his chin towards the fierce red head.

"Huh." I looked at Erza. "Yeah that's true."

I started mentally counting down in my head.

3

.

2

.

1

.

0

"STOP THIS PETTY FIGHTING!" Erza shouted, punching all three males in the head knocking them unconscious.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia cried out in horror as her "beloved" got knocked out.

"Oi Oi Titiania. Did you have to knock them unconscious?" Cobra asks, ruffling his hair in annoyance while letting out a sigh.

"Oh I'm sorry. Did you say something?" Erza ask, holding a fist up threatening.

_'Say the smart thing Cobra. I don't want to carry two heavy ass men up to our room'_ I thought to him, earning a glare.

"...Nothing." Cobra said, looking away from Erza's eyes.

"I thought so." Erza said before grabbing Gajeel and tossed him over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes. She then continuing to walk as if he was as light as a feather, leaving us to deal with the two other men on the ground.

_'Smart move.'_ I thought as I watched Erza walk away. I then look at the other two idiots only to see that Wendy was healing the bumps on their head. Once she was done, Juvia grabbed Gray and dragged him to their room with Wendy and Carla following behind them.

I watched as they left before grabbing one of Natsu's arms and wrapping it around my shoulders to support his weight. "Come on, we should get going too." I said over my should before proceeding to walk towards our room.

"You know we can carry him for you right?" Midnight ask.

I snorted, not even looking back at him as I continue walking. "I highly doubt that you two will just willingly carry him to our room, especially the last time I told you two to do it." I said before remembering how the two idiots tossed, cough threw cough, Natsu across my room and straight into the wall.

"Whatever."

**~End of Flashback~**

**Normal POV**

Midnight watched as Lucy flopped herself onto a bed before sighing with a big scowl on her face. _'Man what's got her panties in a twist?'_ I thought.

"Blondie's thinking about what happened on the up here." Cobra said, leaning against the doorway.

"Oh?" Midnight glanced at Cobra, intrigued, before looking back at the blond pouting on the bed. He unconsciously licked his lips as he looked at those pouty lips just asking to be kiss.

"Don't even think about it." Cobra growled out as he saw what Midnight was looking at. Midnight turned to say something back at him before he was interrupted.

"ERZA TEME! GET BACK HERE AND FIGHT ME!" Natsu shot up off the bed, fire shooting out of his mouth, looking around for Ezra.

"Natsu! Calm the fuck down before you burn down the room!" Lucy shouted giving Natsu a roundhouse kick to the head, knocking him off the bed and onto the floor.

"Lushy~ That hurts!" Natsu cried out as he held the bump that formed on his head while giving Lucy the puppy dog eyes.

"Oh man up you big baby!" Lucy said glaring at Natsu, trying not to give into the puppy dog eyes, as she stood above him with her arms crossed. However, the longer she looks at him, the harder it is to resist. It was a losing battle, so to save face, she turned away from him and said, "Whatever. I'm gonna go ahead and unpack. You guys should unpack too if you don't want Erza killing you for being late."

Lucy grabbed her luggage and walk to the nearest door, which just so happens to be a walk in closet. She smiled as she saw how big the closet is. The closet was about half the size of the room with multiple shelves, drawers, and racks.

Walking in, Lucy started unpacking all her clothes. She unpacked her shirts, tank tops, and blouses in one of the drawers while she place her skirts, shorts, and skinny jeans in another. Her underwear and bras were placed in a smaller drawer with her bikinis all on top. Her dresses were hung up on the racks while her shoes made their way to the shelves. She then grab her bags of cosmetics and other toiletries along with a pair of bikini. She made her way to the bathroom where she unpack the rest of her items.

Pleased with her work, Lucy locked the door and began changing. Once she was finished, she exit the bathroom into the bedroom where the boys had just finished unpacking, cough shoving cough, their clothes in the closet. The boys eyes bugged out and their jaws dropped once their eyes landed on Lucy.

Lucy was wearing a two piece suit. The top was white and strapless, only being held up by the four strings on her back. The bottom was similar to thetop. It was white and was kept today by the two strings on each side. The outfit was simple but sexy. The top revealed a generous amount of cleavage while bottom had her round ass hanged out a bit.

"What? Is something wrong with my swimsuit?" Lucy ask when she noticed the stares. She ran her hands over her body, trying to see if there was a tear in her swimsuit. As she was doing so, she didn't notice that the boys were drooling as they watched her hands move around her body.

"Ok seriously, why are you guys staring? I didn't feel any holes in my swimsuit, so what's wrong with it?" Lucy ask crossing her arms, annoyed.

"Nothing." the boys said simultaneously.

"Ok, whatever." Lucy said. She walk past the boys towards the closet. Once inside, she went to her side and grabbed a pair of blue shorts along with a pink crop top. She pulled on her shorts and crop top before walking out to check the time.

"hey guys you might wanna change quickly!" She shouts to the boys as she saw that they have only 10 minutes before they have to meet uop with Erza and the rest of the gang in the lobby.

Hearing the slight panic in her voice, Cobra and Midnight both got up and went to change, while Natsu didn't move an inch. "I don't wanna." Natsu whined, still draped across his bed.

"Ok, suit yourself. But don't come crying to me when Erza kills you for being late." Lucy said.

"Ok~... Wait what?! What time is it?!" Natsu shot up and quickly looks at the clock. Huis eyes widen as he saw that he only has 5 minutes left. "SHIT!"

Natsu jumps off the bed and quickly shed his vest. He was about to take his pants off when he heard a scream and felt himself getting knocked over by something heavy.

"Kya! Don't change in front of me!" Lucy screams, waving her hands wildly in front of herself with her eyes shut tight.

"What's the big idea? You've seen me shirtless a shit load of time before." natsu said taking his pants off.

"Kya! At least change where I can't see you!" Lucy screams, before storming out of the room with her face turning bright pink. When Lucy turned to leave, she didn't notice the hint of a smirk on Natsu's face.

However, two other people noticed.

~Timeskip: Beach~ Still normal POV

"IT'S BEACH TIME!"

The crowd watched as a group of teenage boys dropped their stuff and sped off towards the ocean, leaving the girls behind with their stuff.

"Ice princess, I challenge you to a sand sculpture contest!" Natsu roared, pointing his finger at a half naked Gray who lost his shirt somewhere.

"You're on ash tray!" Gray shouted.

"If Gray-sama is doing it, Juvia will do it was well!" Juvia said popping beside Gray with hearts in her eyes. 'If Gray-sama sees how beautiful Juvia's scuplture is, he'll definitely propose to Juvia' She thought as she began daydreaming about winning and "Gray-sama" proposing to her.

"Oh? A sand sculpture contest? I shall join you as well." Erza said, coming behind the boys.

"Gihi. I'm joining as well." Gajeel said, joining the little group.

"Um I'm just going to judge if that's ok." Wendy said uncertainly.

"That's ok Wendy. We'll join you as well, right Levy-chan?" Lucy ask Levy, joining the group.

"Sure thing Lu-chan!" Levy said, walking up with Lucy.

"What about you guys? You joining or not?" Lucy as the two idiots.

"No way. I'm ain't doing shit." Cobra said.

"Ain't isn't a word!" Levy and Lucy both shouted.

"I don't give a shit!"

"I'm not joining either." Midnight said, already laying down on a beach chair underneath an umbrella.

"Gihi. They're just scare that we'll beat them." Gajeel said crossing his arms, staring at Midnight and Cobra arrogantly.

"What was that rust bucket?" Cobra ask with a vein throbbing, as he stomps his way to Gajeel.

"I said that you're scared we'll beat your chicken ass self." Gajeel taunted.

"I bet my scuplture will be better than yours." Cobra challenged.

"Let's see you try to beat me poison breath."

"Oh it's on!"

"Huh~ Guess I have to join as well." Midnight spoke up from behind Cobra.

"Alright! Let's get this party started!" Natsu shouted as he pumped his fist in the air. He turned to get started but before he could Erza caught ahold of the end of his scarf and yanked him back to the group. "Ek!"

"Hold it Natsu. Before we begin, we must set down some rules." Erza said, finally letting the scarf go, allowing Natsu to breathe once again.

"What? Rules are lame~" He said.

"Lame or not, it is for our safety."

_'For like for the safety of other tourists.'_ Lucy thought as she sweat drops at the recent memories of their mission. The mission was simple and easy, all they had to do was advertise a new theme park that had opened recently. However, due to Natsu and Gray's fighting, the grand opening had to be held back for 4 months since over half of the park was either covered in ice or burned to ashes.

"Ok here are the rules." Erza's voice pulled Lucy out of her thoughts. "Rule 1: No magic"

"What~ Where's the fun in that?" Gajeel ask.

"The 'fun' is that nobody has an advantage over someone else." Erza said.

"Ha! That means that you can't make anything out of ice, stripper!" Natsu said, smugly.

"I don't need magic to beat you ash tray! I have something called skills, something that you don't have." Gray retorted.

"NO FIGHTING!" Erza appeared beside them, bashing their heads together.

"Aye sir!"

"As I was saying, Rule 2: You can't destroy someone elses sculpture. And I guess that's all." Erza said.

"Why don't we add a time timit? That way we have time to do other things as well instead of just building sand sculptures all day." Levy suggested.

"That's a great idea Levy-chan! Let's say that the time limit is 2 hours?" Lucy suggested as well.

"Very well. The time limit is set. Levy can you make a timer for us?" Erza asked.

Nodding, Levy stepped back to make the timer. "Solid Script: Timer!" Huge hourglass appeared with numbers shining a bright red right above it.

"Alright the competition begins in 3

2

1

GO!"

At Levy's word, the timer started and the contestants begin building their sculptures. Each person went to their own spot to begin building their sculptures. After only after an hour, we can already see some of their basic shape. Erza has a huge triangle shape facing downwards. Natsu has a huge lump that tapers off on both ends. Gajeel has what seems to be a pear shape lying on it's side. Gray seems to be building a classic sandcastle. Juvia was goinng crazy with her sculpture, and I'm pretty sure we all know what she's doing. Cobra has a spiral going on. And lastly, Midnight is just staring at the sand?

~Timeskip: 1 hour 30 minutes later~ Lucy's POV

_BEEP!_

"TIME!" Us judges all shouted. I watched as most of the contestants let out a sigh of relief, except for Erza who finished her sculpture a long time ago, as they barely managed to put the finishing touches to their sculptures. Levy-chan, Wendy, and I walked up to each scultpure to judge it.

Erza unsurprising made a strawberry shortcake.

Natsu managed to make a dragon that doesn't look that bad.

Gajeel surprisingly made a guitar.

Gray made a very detailed sandcastle.

Juvia, again, unsurprisingly made Gray, which is very disturbing and creepy in a way since she got every detail exactly to the point, even his height.

Cobra actually made Cubellios, which was very good, he even added wings! I'm pretty sure snakes don't have wings, but I think I remebered Natsu saying something about a snake with wings when he fought with Cobra.

When we looked at Midnight's sculpture we surprsing saw us! But made out of sand! I looked in awe at Midnight's sculptures. It actually looked like us, except it's not. I was standing in the front with Midight and Cobra to my right. Erza was standing behind me while Natsu and Gray were off to the side a bit fighting each other. Levy-chan was standing to my right, glaring at Gajeel who was using her hand as an armrest. And Wendy was standing right in front of Midnight and Cobra.

I was too stunned to notice that everybody has came over to us and was staring at it like us (the judges). "I think we have an obvious winner." I said quietly but they still heard me.

"...Yeah." They all whispered back.

Walking up to Midnight I said, "Congratulation Midnight! You win!" I unconsciously gave him a kiss to the cheek. I watched as him face turned a bit red before I realized what I did. I gasped and felt my face heating up. Hearing giggles, I turned to see Levy-chan giggling behind her hand, Erza giving me a smug look, Wendy turning red and sputtering, Juvia shouting something about no more love rivals, Cobra looking elsewhere with his hands clenched into a fist, and the rest of the group sending a smirk my way.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Um hi? Soooo I'm back but not sure for how long. And I'm sorry for not adding any jelly scene like you guys requested, and I'm 100% sure that you're pissed at me right now. My writing style seems to have changed, and everything looked and feels different to me. Anyway today's my birthday, so yeah. I hope you guys aren't too mad (like that's going to happen) and I hoped that you at least enjoyed this shitty piece of chappie.<strong>

**Anyway I didn't feel evil enough to torture Levy in this chappie-**

**Levy: Thank god!**

**Me: But I will in the next one! :3**

**Levy: What! NO! I OBJECT!**

**Me: Object denied! You'll have to deal with it! Anyways bye minna before Levy says something else!**

**Everybody except Levy: Bye minna!**


End file.
